


Mac Finds A Boyfriend

by lunstor



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Dennis Reynolds is a Bastard Man, Jealous Dennis Reynolds, Jealousy, M/M, it is time the bastard man suffers, slight suicide attempt, this is what rcg want to write for the mac finds a boyfriend episode they told me, this man is a mess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunstor/pseuds/lunstor
Summary: Apparentemente dopo il coming out Mac era intenzionato a trovarsi un fidanzato.Ma certo, un fidanzato.Come no.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Mac McDonald/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologo

_11:04 PM_  
_Un Venerdì_  
_Philadelphia, PA_

**«** Quel tipo sta ancora parlando con Mac, eh? **»**  
Dennis girò la testa verso sua sorella. Alzò le spalle in segno di indifferenza. **«** Davvero, Dee? Non me n'ero accorto. **»**  
Dee alzò un sopracciglio. Era chiaro che non gli credeva neanche un po' e, se proprio doveva essere sincero, Dennis non poteva certo biasimarla. Aveva praticamente speso l'ultima mezz'ora dietro al bancone del bar a bere vodka e con gli occhi incollati su Mac e il suo nuovo amico, seduti ad un tavolo dall'altro lato del pub. Il tizio era pompato, aveva i capelli corti e scuri ed era molto probabilmente un idiota. Esattamente il tipo di Mac.  
**«** La mia era solo una semplice constatazione, non c'è bisogno di fare il sarcastico, stronzo. **»**  
**«** Se vieni a rompermi le palle con domande inutili di certo non ti risponderò seriamente. Non hai davvero niente di meglio da fare? **»**  
Dee lo fulminò con lo sguardo. **«** Non che mi interessi fare conversazione con _te_ , ma avevo pensato che _forse_ sarei potuta andare a parlare con mio fratello visto che pare abbia tutte le intenzioni di starsene sulle sue a commiserarsi e ubriacarsi per tutta la serata, quindi scusami tanto. **»**  
Dennis sentì l'irritazione salire. _Lui_ commiserarsi? Come poteva anche solamente osare pensarlo? Al massimo erano gli altri a commiserarsi a causa sua. Lui non si abbassava a certe emozioni. **«** Fino a prova contraria sei tu che sei alla tua quinta birra per colpa di quel, come si chiamava l'ultimo? Tyler? Tony? **»**  
**«** Sei proprio una testa di cazzo! **»** gli urlò Dee. Significava che aveva colto nel segno. Ora sarebbe stata così arrabbiata con lui che se ne sarebbe andata in ufficio e l'avrebbe finalmente lasciato in pace.  
O almeno quello era il suo piano prima che anche Charlie spuntasse fuori dal nulla e decidesse di dire la sua.  
**«** Non l'ho mai visto così immerso in una conversazione con qualcuno che si vuole scopare.» Perfetto. Apparentemente l'unico argomento della serata era Mac. Il che la diceva lunga su quanto quella giornata fosse stata priva di particolari avvenimenti, altrimenti in normali circostanze Dee e Charlie se ne sarebbero altamente fregati di Mac e di quello che faceva.  
**«** Di solito mette un po' in mostra i suoi muscoli, lascia all'altro il suo numero di telefono e basta. Questo è diverso. **»**  
Dee schioccò le dita in segno di approvazione. «È esattamente quello che stavo pensando io! È la seconda volta che questo tipo viene al bar per lui e Mac ancora non ha neanche provato a portarselo a casa!»  
Dennis bevve un lungo sorso di vodka direttamente dalla bottiglia. Sentire quei due parlare della vita sessuale molto attiva e molto gay di Mac gli faceva contrarre orribilmente lo stomaco. Non aveva idea del perché, ma da quando Mac aveva fatto coming out e aveva iniziato a vivere la sua vita a pieno, Dennis aveva iniziato ad odiare sentirgli raccontare delle sue numerose conquiste. Prima non era mai stato un problema, per quanto le donne che si era fatto fossero comunque molte di meno di quelle di Dennis, ma ora...  
Ora Dennis aveva solo voglia di graffiargli il volto così che nessun altro gli si sarebbe più avvicinato, o di fare qualcosa di altrettanto violento. Ogni volta doveva affondare le unghie nei palmi delle proprie mani e sentirne il dolore per calmarsi e non urlargli in faccia che no, non gli interessava sapere quanti uomini di Philadelphia era già riuscito a farsi, e che poteva pure succhiare ogni singolo cazzo di quella città, tanto a lui non fregava niente.  
Dennis non si era mai considerato un omofobo, ma apparentemente avere il tuo coinquilino e migliore amico di oltre vent'anni apertamente gay invece che represso dal senso di colpa cattolico era tutta un'altra storia. Odiava sentirsi così.   
Charlie riuscì a stare in silenzio per pochi, meravigliosi secondi prima di ricominciare a parlare. «Pensate che questo qua a Mac, cioè, piaccia sul serio?»  
Dennis lo guardò scioccato. «Cosa? Non essere ridicolo!» esclamò di riflesso. Se ne pentì subito.   
Gli altri due lo guardarono confusi.   
«Perché sarebbe ridicolo?» Dannata Dee. Mai una volta che lo lasciasse in pace. «Mac non fa altro che ripetere di volere un fidanzato _da mesi_ , magari questa è la volta buona e finalmente la smetterà di assillarci continuamente.»  
Dennis sbuffò. «Come se Mac fosse capace di trovarsi un fidanzato. Nessuno lo sopporterebbe.» Bevve un altro sorso di vodka.   
Ma certo, trovarsi un fidanzato.  
Come no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se rcg non scrive questo episodio, allora lo farò io.


	2. Capitolo 1

Ok. Forse Mac non era poi il caso perso che Dennis credeva.   
Il tizio della sera prima aveva apparentemente deciso che, al contrario, Mac fosse addirittura degno di un appuntamento. Ed era proprio per quell'appuntamento che Mac si stava preparando.   
Con due ore di anticipo.  
«Credi che mettere la maglia a rete sia un po' eccessivo per un primo appuntamento? Oppure le regole del mondo gay sono diverse? Non ne ho la minima idea, sono gay da poco tempo alla fine, anche se in realtà sono stato gay per tutta la mia vita ma hai capito il concetto, al Rainbow di solito meno si è vestiti meglio è, ma quello è un locale gay, non un ristorante, però vorrei anche essere sexy ma senza sembrare disperato, non vorrei spaventarlo, e cazzo Dennis! ma mi stai ascoltando?»  
Dennis ispirò profondamente. Lui _non_ avrebbe picchiato il suo migliore amico per la sua totale inabilità a chiudere la bocca per cinque secondi di fila, assolutamente no. Non era mica colpa sua se era chiaramente un inetto nelle relazioni, gay o etero che fossero, e se non possedeva nemmeno un briciolo del fascino e della classe di Dennis. Non tutti potevano essere degli Dei Dorati. Ancora una volta avrebbe dovuto pensarci lui ad aiutarlo. Dopotutto, lui era un dio magnanimo.  
«Per prima cosa no, quell'affare tu non lo metti. Ai tuoi vestiti ci penso io. Come seconda cosa, vatti immediatamente a rifare una doccia per levarti quella puzza di dosso e quel gel dai capelli.»  
«Ma se mi sono messo due profumi!» replicò l'altro, indignato, come se non fosse esattamente quello il problema. «E poi il gel è di classe, bro, ci ho messo mezz'ora ad farmi i capelli, mica posso rovinarli!»  
«Sono perfettamente consapevole del fatto che hai _due profumi_ addosso, Mac, è appunto per quello che devi farti una doccia. E metterti due quintali di gel in testa non è di classe. Fidati di me, ok?»  
Mac incrociò le braccia al petto e gli mise il broncio manco fosse un bambino di cinque anni. Quando vide che però Dennis non mollava, sospirò un "e va bene" e si diresse verso il bagno a fare come Dennis gli aveva detto. Bene.  
Questo diede a Dennis dei preziosi minuti di silenzio, senza la presenza ansiosa di Mac. Non aveva mai avuto una reazione del genere alla prospettiva di un appuntamento prima d'ora, però era pur sempre vero che questo era il suo primo appuntamento con _un uomo_ , quindi la situazione era molto diversa.  
Dennis si diresse anche lui verso camera sua - perché ovviamente quando erano ritornati nel loro vecchio appartamento Mac si era assurdamente convinto che avrebbero continuato a dormire insieme nello stesso letto come facevano da Dee nonostante ora avessero di nuovo due camere separate e quindi non aveva ancora comprato un armadio per sé - e iniziò a scavare tra i vestiti dell'altro.   
Trovò, nell'ordine: non meno di venti t-shirt con e senza maniche delle quali almeno la metà erano appartenute originariamente a Dennis, tre polo grigie identiche tra loro che Mac riservava per la loro cena mensile da Guigino's, un singolo completo nero con camicia bianca, top corti e pieni di lustrini mai tolti delle sue serate al Rainbow e altri pantaloni assolutamente inadatti all'occasione.  
Dio, era proprio senza speranza.  
Dennis prese il pantalone nero e la camicia bianca, le uniche cose salvabili, e le posò sul proprio letto.  
Il rumore dell'acqua della doccia si fermò di colpo e un minuto dopo Mac uscì fuori dal bagno con solo un asciugamano stretto in vita e un altro sulla testa per asciugarsi i capelli. Dennis sì sentì ancora una volta torcere le budella di fronte al fisico dell'altro. Avevano entrambi superato i quarant'anni, eppure il tempo pareva aver portato solo giovamenti a Mac. Era passato dall'essere un ragazzetto che indossava vestiti troppo larghi per la sua taglia ad un uomo muscoloso le cui magliette rischiavano di strapparglisi addosso ogni giorno di più. Per non parlare dei segni dell'età: non solo non aveva ancora alcun capello bianco, ma persino le prime rughe di espressione che stavano iniziando a fare capolino sul suo viso non facevano altro che donargli un'aura di serenità che mai aveva avuto prima di allora. Oppure quello era solo l'aspetto di una persona che aveva fatto finalmente pace con il mondo.   
Con Dennis il tempo non era stato così magnanimo. Il suo fisico, una volta snello e tonico, stava iniziando a dare i primi segni di decadimento, e non importava quanti pasti cercasse di saltare senza che Mac se ne accorgesse - e Mac se ne accorgeva sempre, dannazione - quello pareva non voler cambiare. Ogni giorno allo specchio passava i minuti a contare uno a uno i nuovi capelli bianchi che gli spuntavano, le nuove rughe scavate nella pelle, e per quanto Mac cercasse di rassicurarlo dicendogli che no, non si notavano, e che anzi stava benissimo anche così, Dennis lo sapeva che lo faceva solo perché lo compativa, e così passava ogni giorno sempre più tempo a ricoprirsi accuratamente di fondotinta e correttore fino a quando anche la più piccola imperfezione non fosse scomparsa dal suo volto. E nonostante continuasse falsamente ad affermare fosse inutile, alla fine Mac si offriva sempre di aiutarlo a colorarsi i capelli.  
Dennis si schiarì la gola. «Ecco i tuoi vestiti. Non che ci fosse molto tra cui scegliere.»  
«Grazie, bro, stavo letteralmente impazzendo a decidere cosa mettere.» gli rispose l'altro con un enorme sorriso.  
Dennis lasciò la stanza per dargli il tempo di vestirsi. Dopo pochi minuti anche Mac fece capolino dalla camera da letto con finalmente indosso degli abiti decenti. «Allora, come sto?»  
Come previsto, aveva indossato la camicia arrotorandosi le maniche fin sopra al gomito, cosa che però non guastava al suo aspetto generale. I pantaloni gli andavano ancora perfettamente e la camicia non era poi _troppo_ tesa dai muscoli. Il colletto, ovviamente, era però tutto sgualcito.  
Dennis gli si avvicinò. «Mai una volta che riesci a indossare una semplice camicia in maniera decente.» Gli sbottonò un bottone per rendere il look più casual e iniziò a destreggiare per aggiustargli meglio il colletto, cercando poi di stirare il tessuto della camicia con le proprie mani.  
Mac si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro tremolante. «Penso che vada benissimo anche così, no?»  
Dennis alzò gli occhi. Le punte delle orecchie Mac si erano tinte di rosso e il suo sguardo si era fatto adorante, fisso su di lui. Dennis lasciò la presa immediatamente, come se fosse stato scottato al contatto.  
Dennis non era stupido. Lo sapeva benissimo che Mac era attratto da lui, anche da prima che Mac stesso se ne rendesse conto. Non che lo biasimasse, dopotutto nessuno era mai riuscito a resistergli.  
Ma se prima non si faceva alcun problema a sfruttare questa infatuazione nei suoi confronti, ora le cose erano cambiate. Il Mac post-coming out non si nascondeva più dietro una falsa facciata di iper mascolinità, o comunque non per nascondere il suo essere gay, e questo si trasmetteva anche nei suoi atteggiamenti nei confronti di Dennis. Non che fosse mai stato particolarmente capace di nascondere i suoi sentimenti in qualsiasi ambito, ma adesso era diventato decisamente più esplicito. Quando si trovavano vicini Mac non perdeva occasione per toccarlo in qualche modo, che fosse con una mano appoggiata al braccio o a cingergli spalle; quando Dennis aveva voluto essere sicuro che il suo balletto da spogliarellista funzionasse e l'aveva sperimentato su Mac, la faccia dell'altro si era illuminata a giorno, priva di alcun rimorso o vergogna; e quando Mac gli aveva regalato l'RPG a San Valentino...  
No. La cosa si stava facendo troppo seria.  
Si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «Sì, così può andare. E non mettere né gel nei capelli né più di un solo profumo, chiaro?»  
Mac sembrò rendersi conto di quel che stava facendo e ritornò ai suoi sensi. Le orecchie gli si fecero ancora più rosse.   
Mugugnò un "se lo dici tu" e si passò una mano tra i capelli ancora un po' bagnaticci. Sì, gli stavano decisamente meglio senza i soliti quintali di gel.  
Passarono diversi secondi di imbarazzante silenzio.  
«Allora... _Arma letale_?»  
Il sorriso di Mac fu una risposta più che sufficiente. «Puoi scommetterci, bro!»  
Passarono il resto del tardo pomeriggio a ignorare le chiamate di Dee e Frank - che sicuramente li stavano assillando per sapere perché cavolo non erano ancora andati al pub - e a recitare a memoria ogni singola battuta del film. Le cose con Mac si erano fatte più complicate ed a volte sentiva che fossero più distanti di quanto non fossero mai stati, ma era in momenti come questo che passava tutto in secondo piano. Bastava che si sedessero assieme sul divano a guardare un film che con ogni ogni probabilità avevano già visto decine di volte e di colpo ritornavano ad essere i vecchi Mac e Dennis, quelli che non potevano stare lontani nemmeno un'ora senza perlomeno messaggiarsi. Gli sembrava di avere ancora vent'anni e di aver appena deciso di passare i successivi anni della sua vita a vivere nello stesso appartamento con il suo migliore amico, lo stesso che a scuola era il suo sfigato spacciatore di fiducia e ora possedeva un pub con lui.  
Ma, come ogni volta, il presente lo afferrava per i capelli e lo strattonava indietro nella realtà.  
Il campanello squillò.  
Mac scattò all'inpiedi. «Oh, deve essere Ted.»  
E così, con una frase, tutto il suo buonumore era andato a farsi fottere. Sentì di nuovo la rabbia tornare a scorrere nelle sue vene.   
Mac parve non accorgersi di nulla, oppure semplicemente aveva fatto il callo ai suoi improvvisi cambi d'umore, fatto sta che si rivolse a Dennis con un sorriso smagliante e disse l'unica cosa che non doveva dire: «Vieni anche tu, te lo faccio conoscere.»  
Dennis sentì un angolo della bocca alzarsi involontariamente in un sorriso sghembo. «Con estremo piacere.»  
Si alzò anche lui dal divano e andarono insieme ad aprire la porta. Ed eccolo lì, sull'uscio di casa _sua_ , il coglione patentato abbastanza idiota da decidere di uscire con Mac. Doveva era particolarmente disperato, non vedeva altre spiegazioni.  
Anche Mac però non scherzava in fatto di disperazione. Non capiva cosa ci vedeva nell'altro: la parte superiore del corpo era così palestrata che faceva sembrare le sue gambe due stuzzicadenti, era più corto di Mac di qualche centimetro e aveva gli occhi di un banalissimo color marrone. E poi il suo nome era _Ted_.   
Dennis lo superava di gran lunga in qualsiasi campo. Questo pensiero lo fece inspiegabilmente calmare un po'.  
Peccato che la sensazione di superiorità durò ben poco. Mac, ancora raggiante, lo accolse con un "ehi, Ted" prima di chinarsi e di baciarlo velocemente sulle labbra. Questa era l'ultima goccia.  
Dennis portò il proprio braccio a cingere la vita di Mac e scagliò il sorriso più intimidatorio del suo repertorio. «Ciao, io sono Dennis, il compagno di Mac. Tu saresti...?»  
Ci fu un lunghissimo momento di silenzio assoluto. Bingo.  
Ted strabbuzzò gli occhi, allontanandosi di scatto. «Hai detto "compagno"?»  
«Intendeva dire _compagno di appartamento_ , vero Dennis?» Il tono di Mac era una via di mezzo tra l'incazzato e il confuso. Conoscendo Mac, un altro po' e l'avrebbe afferrato e chiuso nell'appartamento.  
Dennis gli rivolse uno sguardo innocente. «Ma ovviamente, che altro altrimenti? Dopotutto sono _venti anni_ » e qui sottolineò il "venti anni" con un altro mezzo sorriso «che viviamo assieme.»  
Mac stava palesemente iniziando a entrare nel panico. «Ted, vuoi scusarci solo un attimo?»  
E come Dennis aveva predetto, Mac lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo tirò indietro nell'appartamento, chiudendo in faccia la porta a un sempre più disorientato Ted. Quanto era prevedibile.  
«Cosa diavolo stai facendo?» gli urlò Mac a denti stretti per evitare di farsi sentire dall'altro lato della porta.  
Dennis si aggiustò con disinvoltura la camicia ormai stropicciata. «Non vedi? Ti sto aiutando.»  
Mac spalancò la bocca incredulo. «Mi stai _aiutando_? E come? Ora Ted penserà che stiamo insieme e non vorrà più vedermi!»  
 _Bene_ , pensò con estrema soddisfazione. Si trattenne dal dirglielo in faccia.   
Optò per una soluzione più pacifica. «Mac, quel tizio non ha nulla di speciale, ti sto semplicemente salvando da un appuntamento che sicuramente finirà in un fiasco.» Chiaramente Mac doveva essere d'accordo con lui. No?  
Apparentemente no.  
«Dennis, ma cosa stai dicendo? È un bono da paura» al che Dennis fece finta di vomitare «ed è anche dolce e simpatico! Non ti permetterò di rovinare il mio primo vero appuntamento, è chiaro?»  
Si guardarono in cagnesco per un minuto buono, nessuno dei due disposto a cedere. Poi sentirono bussare alla porta. La voce di Ted arrivò ovattata. «Mac? Se ci sono problemi posso anche andarmene, non preoccuparti.»  
Mac ispirò ed espirò profondamente. «No, Ted, arrivo subito.»  
Le spalle gli si piegarono rassegnate. Gli occhi, prima furenti di rabbia, erano ora colmi di una profonda tristezza. «Dennis, ti prego. È il mio _primo_ appuntamento.»  
Quelle parole ebbero su Dennis l'effetto di uno schiaffo. Quello era il suo primo appuntamento, ma non semplicemente con Ted. Era la sua prima uscita _vera_ , la prima uscita che contava, la prima uscita con un altro uomo, e la cosa lo terrorizzava. Aveva sprecato quarant'anni della sua vita a fare finta di essere qualcosa che non era, ad essere infelice, ed ora che finalmente era pronto ad uscire allo scoperto, a mettersi in gioco senza paura del giudizio degli altri, il suo migliore amico cosa faceva? Cercava di mandare tutto all'aria per un semplice capriccio. Dennis si sentì un verme.  
«Va... va bene.» gli rispose. Era tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.  
Un leggero sorriso fece di nuovo capolino sul volto di Mac. «Grazie, bro.»  
Si voltò ad aprire la porta, ma si fermò non appena ebbe poggiato la mano sul pomello. «Quasi dimenticavo!» esclamò, prima di voltarsi e fiondarsi verso il frigorifero.   
Ma cosa?  
Dennis lo vide rovistare tra i vari ripiani, borbottando fra sé e sé, prima di pronunciare un vittorioso "eccolo!" e tirare fuori un contenitore di plastica. Tornò ad avvicinarsi a Dennis e glielo scaricò tra le braccia senza tanti complimenti. «Qui c'è il pollo alla cantonese di ieri sera, lo devi solo riscaldare al microonde per qualche minuto ed è pronto, quindi cerca di mangiarlo almeno un po', ok? Sappi che lo saprò se non l'hai fatto. Allora io vado, non aspettarmi sveglio!» Gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla, poi aprì la porta e se la richiuse dietro rumorosamente.  
Dennis sbattè le palbebre. Abbassò lo sguardo verso il contenitore nelle sue mani, sentendo uno strano calore diramarsi nel suo petto.   
Per una volta nella sua vita non fu immediatamente disgustato dall'idea di ingerire del cibo. Lo riscaldò al microonde, si sedette a tavola e lo mangiò.


	3. Capitolo 2

Dennis passò l'ora seguente con i nervi a fior di pelle. Provò a finire di vedere _Arma letale_ , ma la cosa gli faceva solamente pesare ancora di più l'assenza di Mac e dei suoi stupidi commenti. Provò a fare zapping sulla tv, ma nessun programma attirò la sua attenzione. Provò a distrarsi cercando di mettere in ordine la casa, ma apparentemente Mac si era beccato la sindrome della casalinga, perché a parte le stoviglie che aveva usato per mangiare non c'era nulla di fuori posto nell'appartamento. Dennis si rifiutava di mettere piede in camera di Mac e controllare anche lì, però. La bicicletta-dildo lo avrebbe perseguitato nei suoi incubi come minimo per un'altra settimana.  
Prese in mano il cellulare. C'erano ben dieci messaggi non letti da parte di Dee. Li aprì, ed ovviamente erano tutte imprecazioni e vaghe minacce su quello che gli sarebbe successo se non si fosse immediatamente presentato al pub. Qua e là risaltava la parola "procione".  
Dennis sospirò. Tanto valeva andarci, almeno avrebbe trovato qualcosa da fare.

Impiegò solamente pochi minuti di macchina per arrivare al Paddy's. Quello che trovò al suo interno lo fece immediatamente pentire di averci messo piede.   
Charlie indossava uno scolapasta a mo' di elmetto, un cuscino sul petto mantenuto col nastro adesivo e aveva in mano una rete fatta di funi. Frank non era da meno, con i suoi guanti da forno su entrambe le mani e un caschetto da football in testa. Dee aveva i capelli arruffati e dei graffi sanguinolenti sulle guance. Per terra, al centro tra tutti e tre, c'era un fottutto procione. E sembrava anche parecchio incazzato.  
Non aveva nessuna voglia di sapere come diavolo ci fosse finito lì un procione. Sperando che nessuno l'avesse notato, troppo impegnati ad acchiappare il loro nuovo amico, Dennis tentò di fare dietrofront e di uscire di nuovo dal locale. Ovviamente senza successo.  
«DENNIS! Dove credi di andare!» sbraitò Dee. Ugh.  
A quell'urlo, anche Charlie e Frank si votarono verso di lui. «Finalmente ti sei fatto vivo, sono ore che non rispondi al telefono! Ora muovi il culo e aiutaci a catturare questo piccolo bastardo!»  
«Frank, non essere ridicolo, come diavolo vorresti riuscire a catturarlo? Non puoi sparargli e basta?»  
Charlie lanciò uno squittio isterico. «Assolutamente no! Così stava per ammazzarci!»  
«Dennis, giuro su Dio che se non ci aiuti in questo preciso istante te la faremo pagare!»  
«E va bene, va bene!» gridò di risposta per sovrastare le voci degli altri, che stavano iniziando a dargli contro contemporaneamente. «Prendo la mazza da baseball e arrivo.»  
Mezz'ora, qualche graffio e un morso sul braccio dopo, i quattro erano riusciti a catturare quella bestia di satana e a portarla il più lontano possibile dal pub, il tutto sotto lo sguardo impassibile di quei pochi clienti abituali che ormai li avevano visti far fare cose ben peggiori.  
Dennis controllò lo stato dei propri vestiti. Cazzo, si erano rovinati completamente. «Niente più animali strani qui dentro, è chiaro? La mia camicia è andata, Charlie, andata!»  
«Non è colpa mia se il tizio che conosce Frank ci ha appioppato l'unico procione non in grado di acchiappare i topi! La mia era una _grande_ idea.»  
Se avessero potuto, gli occhi di Dee avrebbero lanciato saette. «Un procione acchiappatopi? Cosa cazzo dici? I gatti sono passati di moda? Quel coso mi ha strappato i capelli!»  
Charlie sbuffò come se Dee avesse appena detto l'idiozia del secolo. «Un gatto? Ma va', sono inutili e anche degli animali disgustosi, non sarebbe servito a niente.»  
«Disgust... Tu hai preso un _procione_!»  
«Adesso BASTA! Fermiamoci qui!» gridò Frank. «Quel coso è andato, questo è l'importante, ora possiamo chiudere definitivamente la questione?»  
Charlie e Dee si guardarono. «Va bene» borbottarono entrambi. Si diressero entrambi verso il retro del bancone ed tirarono fuori una birra a testa dal frigo, prima di appoggiarsi al bancone ed iniziare a tracannarle. Dennis seguì il loro esempio: non aveva mai sentito così voglia di bere una birra o dieci in vita sua.  
Passarono i successivi minuti in un raro silenzio, tutti troppo stremati dalla precedente caccia al procione per fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse bere o togliersi i peli di quella bestiaccia di dosso. Dee si era seduta di fronte a Frank, la testa sul tavolo che si alzava ogni tanto solo per avvicinare la bocca al collo della sua bottiglia di birra, mentre Charlie era rimasto all'inpiedi dietro al bancone, apparentemente intento a messaggiare con qualcuno.   
Aspetta.  
Charlie stava messaggiando con qualcuno?  
Dennis tentò di allungare il collo per vedere chi fosse l'altra persona, ma era troppo lontano per leggere bene. Riusciva solo a distinguere la solita accozzaglia di lettere sensa senso che Charlie si ostinava a definire "parole".  
La voce di Frank interruppe il silenzio. «Ehi, ma Mac che diavolo di fine ha fatto? Perché non è qui?»  
A quelle parole Dennis si sentì piombare un masso sullo stomaco. Dannato Frank, era finalmente riuscito a non pensarci, cazzo, e lui era riuscito a rovinare tutto così, in un momento!  
Rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue scarpe. Sentiva che se avesse aperto bocca non sarebbe stato più in grado di contenersi. Fortunatamente fu Dee la prima a rispondere, anche se strascicando le parole. «E io che diavolo ne dovrei sapere, scusa? Chiedilo a Dennis, è lui che è culo e camicia con Mac.»  
Cazzo.  
Dennis strinse ancora di più la presa attorno alla bottiglia. «Io-»  
«Oh, Mac aveva un appuntamento.»   
Charlie non aveva nemmeno alzato lo sguardo dal cellulare mentre l'aveva detto. Dunque Dennis non era il solo a conoscenza della cosa.  
«Quindi solamente perché ha trovato qualcuno disposto a succhiargli il cazzo ha deciso di non presentarsi al lavoro?»  
«Frank, non fare il fottuto omofobo!»  
«Perché, Dee, Mac non ha saltato il lavoro solo perché ha trovato qualcuno che gli succhia il cazzo? Sto elencando i fatti!»  
«Qui nessuno sta succhiando il cazzo a nessuno, ok? Mac sta riuscendo a stento a mantenere il contegno e a non farsi prendere dal panico. È stato sul punto di fuggire dalla finestra del bagno almeno tre volte.»  
«E tu come cazzo fai a saperlo?» sbottò Dennis. A meno che... «Stai _messaggiando_ con Mac?»  
Charlie fece spallucce. «Aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarsi per evitare di fare cazzate. Questo appuntamento lo sta scombussolando più del previsto, bro, è proprio un caso perso.»   
Un sentimento di gelosia improvvisa si impadronì di Dennis. «Cioè mi stai dicendo che Mac ha chiesto aiuto a te e non a _me_?» Tutto ciò non aveva alcun senso. Era lui ad essere il miglior amico di Mac, lui il suo fratello non di sangue, lui ad averlo sopportato per tutto il pomeriggio ed aiutato ad essere presentabile - per gli standard di Mac, s'intende, quella muscolatura esagerata lo faceva solamente sembrare un idiota - e per tutta risposta Mac aveva deciso di chiedere aiuto a _Charlie_ , lo stesso che da più di dieci anni andava appresso ad una stessa donna che dal canto suo non voleva altro che tenerselo il più lontano possibile, invece che a lui, il dio della conquista.  
«Fidati, bro, in questa situazione non avresti aiutato per niente, anzi. E poi Mac si fida chiaramente più di me.»  
Dennis ci vide rosso. Lasciò perdere la birra e afferrò la prima bottiglia di whisky che si trovò davanti. «Be', se Mac si fida così tanto di te, perché non gli comunichi che se ci tiene tanto può anche andare a vivere a casa tua?»  
Charlie lo guardò confuso. «Nell'appartamento viviamo già io e Frank e abbiamo un solo letto, non credo di poter ospitare una terza persona.»  
«Ma cosa... Non era quello che...! ARGH!» Dennis alzò le mani al cielo in segno di frustrazione e si fiondò verso la porta che dava sul retro del locale. L'aria fresca della sera gli sbollì un po' il sangue. Si appoggiò con le spalle al muro e si lasciò scivolare per terra, ignorando il puzzo di piscio che ormai era parte integrante dell'ambiente.  
Iniziò a ingollare il whisky. La gola gli bruciava.  
Come osava Mac fargli questo? Non gli era bastata la promessa che non avrebbe causato problemi al suo primo appuntamento? Davvero lo riteneva così inaffidabile ed imprevedibile? Così instabile?  
Scagliò la bottiglia per terra con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Si ridusse in mille pezzi.  
Se Mac pensava davvero che Dennis avrebbe fatto qualche cazzata, benissimo, chi era lui per non soddisfare le sue aspettative?  
Si alzò di scatto, un unico scopo a guidarlo: andare a rovinare quell'insulso appuntamento.  
Salì in macchina, incurante delle vaghe vertigini che già si stavano facendo sentire a causa dell'alcool, e si diresse verso il ristorante di cui aveva parlato Mac, le mani serrate in una presa di ferro sul volante.  
Gli ci vollero pochi minuti. Parcheggiò alla bell'e meglio proprio lì di fronte ed entrò, ignorando i richiami del cameriere all'ingresso e fiondandosi direttamente nella sala. Non dovette guardarsi troppo intorno prima di individuarli. A quella vista i piedi gli si fecero di piombo.  
Il loro tavolo era abbastanza lontano, tanto che nessuno dei due l'aveva notato. Erano seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro, i piatti vuoti, forse in attesa di una nuova portata. Mac era chiaramente immerso nel raccontare animatamente uno dei suoi aneddoti idioti, gli occhi che gli brillavano. Ted lo stava ascoltando con attenzione, o forse più probabilmente riusciva benissimo a fingere di essere interessato. Nessuna persona sana di mente sopportava i discorsi di Mac.  
La sua mano era appoggiata sul tavolo, a pochi millimetri da quella dell'altro. Mac dovette dire qualcosa di particolarmente stupido, perché Ted iniziò a ridere di gusto. La sua mano colmò il divario e andò ad appoggiarsi su quella di Mac, che fu chiaramente preso alla sprovvista. Si zittì, puntò gli occhi sulle loro mani giunte e poi di nuovo su Ted, ancora sorridente. Immediatamente anche il suo volto si illuminò e strinse in risposta la mano dell'altro.   
Dennis sentì tutta la rabbia che aveva attraversato ogni fibra del suo corpo fino a quel momento svanire in una bolla di sapone. Tutto quello che sentiva era un vuoto senza fondo dentro il petto.  
Il cameriere lo afferrò per un braccio e lo condusse all'uscita, ma per Dennis fu come guardare un film in prima persona. Il suo corpo si muoveva, risaliva in macchina, guidava verso casa e lo portava fin dentro la propria camera da letto, ma era come se qualcun altro ne avvesse preso il controllo. Con le mani tremanti si sfilò le scarpe e si ranicchiò sul letto con ancora tutti i vestiti addosso, le gambe raccolte sotto al mento. Vi portò le braccia intorno, le unghie conficcate nella carne. Fissò il muro per tutta la notte.


	4. Capitolo 3

«Wow, Dennis, hai un aspetto di merda.»  
Mac era seduto al tavolo della cucina, una tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani e un'altra, non toccata, poggiata alla sua destra.  
Dennis non era riuscito a chiudere occhio e aveva sentito Mac tornare nel pieno della notte, ma probabilmente sarebbe successo pure se fosse stato nel pieno della fase REM tanto era stato il casino che aveva fatto. Sicuramente era pure convinto di essere stato furtivo come un ninja.  
«Cos'è, non hai dormito?»  
 _Non che tu lo abbia fatto_ , pensò istintivamente, ma si morse la lingua. Non aveva le forze per litigare con l'altro dopo la nottata in bianco che aveva appena passato.  
«Charlie e Frank avevano liberato un procione rabbioso nel pub, abbiamo impiegato ore per acchiapparlo.» Una mezza verità era pur sempre una verità.   
«Oh, ora capisco il motivo di quei graffi.»  
Dennis si portò una mano alla guancia sinistra. Era lì che quel piccolo bastardo l'aveva colpito più in profondità. Nonostante la doccia che aveva appena fatto e il trucco per cercare di coprire i segni lasciati dalle unghie, quelli rimanevano fin troppo evidenti.  
Mac fece spallucce. Diede dei colpetti sul posto a tavola al suo fianco. «In ogni caso, ho fatto il caffè anche per te.»   
Dennis si sedette e iniziò a sorseggiarlo lentamente. Era nero, senza zucchero, proprio come piaceva a lui.  
Passarono un po' di tempo in quello stato, guardando un punto non meglio precisato del tavolo e sorseggiando ogni tanto il caffè dalle proprie tazze. Dennis non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere il primo a rompere il silenzio.   
E infatti, totalmente incapace di starsene buono per più di cinque minuti, fu Mac a parlare per primo. «Bro, l'appuntamento di ieri è andato meglio di quel che credessi, Ted ha detto di essere super interessato a vedere qualcuno dei miei Project Badass, ci credi? Devo trovarne uno in cui sono particolarmente figo - più figo del solito, intendo, non che io non sia sempre figo.»  
Dennis si sentì pulsare una vena in fronte. Doveva proprio iniziare a parlare di _quello_? «Ah sì?» sbottò. «E allora perché non vai a chiedere aiuto a _Charlie_?» Mac sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso. Probabilmente non si era aspettato che la conversione sarebbe andata a parare lì.   
«Cosa...? Non so di cosa tu stia...» Cristo, era un pessimo bugiardo, gli si leggeva tutto in faccia.  
«So benissimo che ieri sera sei stato in contatto con Charlie, smettila di negarlo!» Serrò i pugni sul tavolo per contenersi dal lanciarsi sull'altro e strattonarlo per il colletto.  
Il tono parve stizzire Mac. «Sì, va bene, ho messaggiato con Charlie, e allora? Qualche problema?» gli urlò in risposta.   
«Ovvio che c'è un problema! Cos'è, non ti fidavi di me? È perché sono una bomba ad orologeria?»  
Mac sembrò addirittura offeso da quell'accusa. «Una bomba ad orologeria? Dennis, ma che cazzo dici! Credi davvero che io abbia un'opinione del genere su di te?»  
«E allora spiegami il perché non ne sapevo niente!»  
Mac si pietrificò. Deglutì e abbassò gli occhi sul proprio caffè, ormai freddo. Non pronunciò un'altra parola.  
Quel silenzio fu una risposta più che sufficiente.   
«Ho capito.»  
Mac alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi allarmati. «No, Dennis, hai frainteso, aspetta...»  
Dennis si alzò da tavola e si diresse verso l'uscio. Uscì di casa sbattendo la porta.

«Bro, hai proprio un aspetto di merda.»  
Dennis si pentì di non aver portato con sé il suo specchietto, perché avrebbe tanto voluto aprirlo, metterlo di fronte all'altro e ricordargli chi dei due era quello che aveva l'aspetto di un barbone.  
«Se sembro uno che è stato assalito da un procione è perché lo sono, Charlie, e la colpa è tutta tua» si limitò a replicare.  
Charlie si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e spalancò la bocca oltraggiato. «Ma dai, Dennis, è successo una vita fa, non pensavo fossi il tipo che si lega le cose al dito.»  
«È successo letteralmente ieri sera!»  
«Una vita fa, ieri sera, è la stessa cosa! Ormai fa parte del passato! Devi vivere nel presente, bro!»  
Dennis si strinse la radice del naso tra due dita. Perché diavolo era andato proprio da Charlie?  
«Senti, bro, mi fai entrare in casa tua oppure no?»  
Charlie si fece da parte per fargli spazio. «Prego, _mia casas es tua casas_.»  
«Non è esattamente così che si dice» sibilò tra i denti, ma entrò lo stesso senza ulteriori commenti. L'appartamento era sempre la solita topaia, ma Dennis non si era aspettato nulla di diverso. Almeno Frank non pareva essere in casa.  
«Cos'è che ti porta qui? È successo qualcosa con Mac?»  
Dennis si voltò di scatto. Come diavolo faceva a saperlo?  
Lo afferrò per una spalla e la strise con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo. Charlie fece una smorfia di dolore. «Cos'è, Mac ti ha scritto anche questo?!»  
«No, cazzo, calmati!» urlò Charlie, cercando di divincolarsi. «Mac non mi ha detto proprio niente, la mia era solo una supposizione!»  
Dennis lasciò immediatamente la presa e arretrò di qualche passo. Cosa cazzo stava facendo?  
«Mi pare di capire che sì, Mac c'entra eccome» continuò in tono pacato Charlie, massaggiandosi la spalla dolorante.  
«Be'... ecco... sì» ammise infine Dennis. Sarebbe stato inutile negarlo a quel punto.  
«Ok, cosa diavolo ha fatto questa volta? Lo so che è insopportabile, ma dio mio, tu ci vivi insieme da vent'anni, dovresti esserti abituato.»  
Dennis si andò a sedere sulla prima sedia che vide, puntando lo sguardo ovunque tranne che su Charlie, ed incrociò le braccia al petto. Charlie era però intenzionato a farlo parlare, tanto che afferrò una sedia per sé e gli si posizionò di fronte.  
«Bro, se non volevi parlarne non venivi qui da me.»  
Ed aveva ragione. Solo che non voleva sentire la risposta.  
Fanculo. Mac aveva fatto lo stronzo, quindi era suo diritto sapere il perché.   
«Voglio sapere di cosa diavolo avete parlato ieri sera.»  
Charlie lo guardò sbigottito. «Tutto qui? Semplicemente Mac continuava a ripetere di non essere pronto per iniziare ad uscire seriamente con qualcuno e quindi l'ho dovuto spingere io nella direzione giusta.»  
Un'acuto sentimento di gelosia gli perforò lo stomaco. Quindi Mac ne stava parlando con Charlie già da tempo, mentre con Dennis nemmeno una parola, non un accenno. Eppure dovevano essere migliori amici.  
Stava tornando ad incazzarsi. «Oh. Beh, ha senso, no? Visto che è stata la sua prima uscita con un uomo eccetera eccetera. Non capisco perché non ne abbia parlato con _me_.»  
Charlie lo guardò dritto negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.  
«Cosa..? Che cosa c'è da ridere?»  
A quelle parole la risata, così come era iniziata, morì in un momento. «Aspetta. Tu sei serio. Non stai scherzando.»  
Dennis era sempre più confuso. Non capiva cosa stava succedendo e la cosa lo irritava. «Perché dovrei star scherzando?»  
«Quindi tu davvero non hai idea del perché Mac dovrebbe preferire me a te come consigliere per appuntamenti.»  
Dennis alzò le braccia al cielo. «No! Cazzo, no! Altrimenti perché dovrei essere qui a chiederlo direttamente a te? È così difficile da capire?»   
«Scusa, bro» rispose l'altro alzando le mani in segno di resa, «pensavo solo che il motivo fosse fin troppo ovvio. Mac non è esattamente il tipo di persona che riesce a nascondere qualcosa.»  
«Ne sono ben consapevole, ma questa volta non capisco perché non si dovrebbe fidare di me. Ho fatto forse qualcosa che gli ha fatto credere di non essere un amico affidabile a cui chiedere consigli del genere?» Poi una realizzazione. «È perché me ne sono andato in Nord Dakota senza prima dirgli niente, vero?»   
Cazzo, come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? Più ci rimurginava su e più era evidente. «Me ne sono andato senza preavviso per un anno intero, no? Quindi non si fida più di me.»  
Dennis odiava ripensare a quell'anno, al suo credere anche solo per un istante di poter giocare alla famigliola felice con Mandy e Brian jr. Certo, era partito all'improvviso, ma alla fine era ritornato, quindi non c'era bisogno di covare ancora rancore, no? Però forse Mac l'aveva presa particolarmente sul personale. Oddio, ripensando a quella bambola gonfiabile...  
Ma Charlie interruppe i suoi pensieri. «Cosa? No! Non è per quello! Cioè, è _anche_ per quello, ma non per i motivi che credi tu!»  
«E allora perché?!» Tutti quegli inutili giri di parole gli stavano portando un altro tipo di giramento. Di coglioni.  
«Perché parlare della tua vita amorosa con la persona che stai cercando di superare non è esattamente la migliore delle mosse, non trovi?»   
Dennis sentì il proprio cuore sprofondare sottoterra. Aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Era assolutamente pietrificato.  
Charlie continuò come se nulla fosse. «Voglio dire, hai reso fin troppo chiaro che di lui non te ne frega nulla, sia con la faccenda del Nord Dakota sia con quel seminario sulle molestie sessuali. Dopotutto, tu stesso hai detto a Mac che "non succederà mai", no?»  
Sì, Dennis l'aveva detto, aveva pronunciato quelle esatte parole davanti a tutti. Però...  
Però non voleva dire che non gliene fregava nulla.  
«Ma visto che lui è un testardo» proseguì Charlie, «l'ho dovuto io convincere ad lasciarti perdere e cercarsi qualcun altro. Non c'è di che.»  
Dennis ci vide rosso. Si avventò sull'altro e gli afferrò la maglia, portando i loro visi a pochi millimetri l'uno dall'altro. «Quindi mi stai dicendo che è tutta colpa tua?!» ringhiò.  
Charlie cercò di nuovo di divincolarsi dalla sua presa, facendo forza sul suo petto per allontanarlo da sé. «Bro, ma che cazzo hai? Pensavo saresti stato felice di torglierti di torno le avance di Mac! Mi stai dicendo che in realtà _vuoi_ stare con lui?»  
Dennis deglutì. «Ovviamente no.» Le parole erano riuscite a stento a superare il nodo che gli si era formato in gola.  
«Bene! Allora lascialo stare! L'anno che sei stato in Nord Dakota è stato già abbastanza difficile, ora ci manca solo che la tua vanità si metta in mezzo e gli rovini pure questo.»  
Dennis lo lasciò andare. Serrò le mani per nesconderne il tremolio.  
Era davvero questo il problema? Davvero era così narcisista da pretendere che il suo migliore amico rimanesse fossilizzato su di lui? Mac aveva sempre messo tutto se stesso nella loro relazione, anche quando riceveva meno di niente in cambio, anche quando Dennis aveva una delle sue cattive giornate e finivano per litigare. E tutto questo per cosa? Per rimanere incatenato con uno che non avrebbe mai potuto dargli quello che realmente voleva?  
 _Sì_ , rispose perfida la parte più possessiva di Dennis, _Mac era contento di fare quello che faceva per lui, solo per lui, di venerarlo come un dio. Mac era suo_.  
 _Mac era..._  
No. Mac non era suo. Mac era solo un povero idiota con problemi di mancanza di affetto genitoriale che si erano strascicati fino all'età adulta, e i risultati si vedevano: si prendeva compulsivamente cura di un caso perso e confondeva l'essere sessualmente attratto da suddetto caso perso con il provare sentimenti che in realtà non provava. E se ne sarebbe accorto molto presto.  
«Ora che è tutto chiarito, andiamo al pub?» chiese Charlie, che intanto si era allontanato da Dennis e aveva indossato una giacca.   
Dennis si limitò ad annuire.

«Dennis? Allora eri qui! Perché diavolo non hai risposto ai miei messaggi?»  
Mac era arrivato al Paddy's da nemmeno mezzo secondo ma già faceva un casino della madonna.  
«Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Ho persino chiamato Dee! Dee, capisci?»  
Effettivamente da quando aveva messo piede fuori casa quella mattina a Dennis erano arrivati almeno trenta messaggi da parte di Mac. Li aveva ignorati tutti.  
«Non avevo voglia di prendere il cellulare.» Ni. Quello, e voleva avere birra in corpo prima di avere qualsiasi confronto diretto con Mac. E si era trattenuto solo perché erano le undici e mezza del mattino.  
«Ma sei sparito nel nulla senza dire una parola!»  
«Sono libero di andare dove voglio e quando mi pare e piace senza doverlo dire per forza a te!» urlò in risposta.   
Mac parve sul punto di picchiarlo sul serio, poi sospirò. «La prossima volta fammi sapere almeno se stai bene, ok?»  
Quel tono pacificatore lo irritava non poco. Lo faceva sentire piccolo e fragile, l'esatto contrario di un dio dorato. «Non posso prometterti nulla» sibilò.  
Mac lo fissò ancora per qualche momento, poi sospirò di nuovo. «Vado a prendermi una birra.»  
Tornò poco dopo con una lattina in mano. Se ne tracannò mezza in un solo sorso e poi la appoggiò sul tavolo più vicino. Puntò lo sguardo in un punto dietro la spalla di Dennis per evitare il suo sguardo e iniziò a giocherellare nervosamente con le mani. «Senti, Dennis...»  
Dennis lo interruppe. «Se è per stamattina, non ti devi preoccupare. Non mi importa più.»  
Mac piegò la testa di lato, confuso. «Non ti importa più? Davvero?»  
«Sì, davvero» continuò. «Ero solamente nervoso per la nottataccia passata appresso a quel procione.»  
«Sicuro?»  
«Sì, sono sicuro.»  
Un sorriso a trentadue denti apparve sul volto dell'altro. «Ah, meno male, bro, pensavo ce l'avessi con me!»  
Vide la mano di Mac avvicinarsi per stringergli il braccio, ma Dennis si scostò istintivamente per evitarla. Il sorriso si incrinò impercettibilmente.  
«Allora... mi aiuterai a scegliere il Project Badass da far vedere a Ted?»  
Quello che Mac gli stava protendendo era un rametto di ulivo, Dennis lo sapeva benissimo. Ogni fibra del suo corpo gli urlava di rompergli una bottiglia in testa.  
Accettò.


	5. Capitolo 4

Dennis ci stava provando. Ci stava davvero, davvero provando. Ma rimanere calmo e indifferente si stava rivelando un'impresa impossibile ogni giorno di più.  
Certo, il Mac etero che si illudeva di essere un grand amante con le donne era un qualcosa a cui Dennis si era abituato ormai da tempo. Il Mac gay che pareva voler recuperare i tanti anni di repressione tutti in una volta parlando a ruota libera delle sue conquiste era a stento sopportabile.  
Ma il Mac gay e fidanzato era la sua personalissima undicesima piaga d'Egitto.  
Ormai l'argomento di conversazione era diventato uno solo: Ted, Ted e ancora Ted. Lo sai che Ted lavora come barista in uno di quei cafè per hipster che ti fanno pagare il doppio del prezzo solo perché si sentono fighi? Lo sai che Ted è anche appassionato di windsurf? Lo sai che Ted l'aveva portato a vedere una gara di skate davvero assurda, bro, è stato fantastico, davvero!  
Dennis voleva prendere un coltello e conficcarglielo nelle corde vocali. Visto che però non voleva finire incarcerato a vita per omicidio, si limitava a bloccare mentalmente ogni parola che gli usciva dalla bocca e ad annuire ogni tanto per fargli credere che gliene importasse qualcosa. Se però la litania andava avanti per più di due minuti si allontanava senza dire una parola.  
In più, improvvisamente, ora Mac viveva in simbiosi con il suo cellulare. Non importava cosa stesse facendo, teneva sempre quel dannato cellulare a portata di mano in modo da poter messaggiare in qualunque momento con Ted. Aveva già rischiato di far bruciare la cucina in almeno tre occasioni diverse e di fargli restringere tutti i vestiti in lavatrice. Di quel passo, Dennis non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo.  
Come volevasi dimostrare, in quel momento Mac si trovava seduto su uno degli sgabelli del bancone del bar, cellulare alla mano. Aveva piantato in faccia un sorrisino ebete mentre scorreva i vecchi messaggi. Dennis ignorò il suo stomaco che si contorceva e tornò a voltarsi verso Charlie, che gli stava spiegando nei minimi dettagli come il costruire una miniatura di Philadelphia interamente in bastoncini di legno avrebbe portato clientela nel loro pub. «Pensaci bro, ci sono un sacco di fissati per questa roba lì fuori, sarebbe una grande occasione! E poi quanto può essere difficile costruire dei palazzi?»  
«Decisamente di più di quanto tu creda, Charlie, e poi dove diavolo vorresti trovare una tale quantità di bastoncini?»  
«Mi pare ovvio» rispose l'altro, come se l'idiota tra i due fosse Dennis. «Dai ghiaccioli.»  
Per l'ennesima volta nella sua vita Dennis si chiese come diavolo funzionasse il cervello del suo amico.  
Improvvisamente il cellulare di Mac emise un altro fischio. Era il cinquantatreesimo della giornata. Non che Dennis li stesse contando.  
«Certo, c'è il problema di cosa fare di tutto quel gelato» continuò Charlie, che probabilmente non se n'era nemmeno accorto «ma Frank ha avuto una brillante idea: mettere su una gara di chi riesce a mangiare i ghiaccioli più velocemente! Geniale, no?»  
«Sì, sì» tagliò corto Dennis. Non era dell'umore adatto per farsi trascinare in uno dei loro soliti assurdi piani che sarebbero inevitabilmente finiti in fallimento. Fortunatamente Charlie parve soddisfatto della sua risposta e tornò nell'ufficio da Frank, sicuramente per continuare a parlarne con lui. Un po' di pace, finalmente.   
_Ding_.  
Cinquantaquattro. Cazzo.  
Aveva sentito quel suono talmente tante volte che Dennis era ormai a tanto così dal prendere quel maledetto cellulare e scaraventarlo dall'altro lato del locale.  
«Ehi, Mac, vedo che questa volta la cosa è seria.»  
Dee era spuntata fuori apparentemente dal nulla, birra in mano e sorrisetto di chi la sapeva lunga sulle labbra. «Allora, come sta andando?»  
Mac non si degnò nemmeno di alzare la testa. «E a te cosa interessa?»  
Dee fece la faccia più falsamente offesa che avesse mai visto. Come attrice faceva schifo. «Come "cosa mi interessa"? Non posso semplicemente essere curiosa di come stia andando la relazione di un amico?»  
Mac continuò ad ignorarla. «Hai scommesso su di me, vero?» le rispose laconico, nella più totale indifferenza.  
«Dannazione!» sbraitò Dee. «Sì, è vero, ho fatto una scommessa con Frank. Secondo lui saresti stato tu a lasciare Ted. Stronzate, nessuno può sopportarti per troppo tempo. Io dico che Ted ti lascerà, e che la cosa succederà pure presto.»  
A quelle parole Mac alzò finalmente lo sguardo e lo puntò sull'altra. «Be', Dee, mi dispiace dirtelo ma nessuno di voi due vincerà un bel niente, perché io e Ted andiamo a gonfie vele. E ora se non ti dispiace devo andare, perché tra noi due quello che stasera si scoperà uno con il cazzo ben al di sopra della media» e Mac segnò con le mani esattamente di quale lunghezza stesse parlando, ma sicuramente stava esagerando, vero? «sono io.»  
Si alzò dallo sgabello, si diresse verso la porta con un «ci vediamo, stronzi!» ed uscì.  
Dee era rimasta a bocca aperta. «Ma come cazzo si permette! Cosa diavolo ne sa di cosa faccio o non faccio stasera! E poi sicuramente stava esagerando con quelle misure, vero?»   
«Ovviamente» le rispose Dennis, ma poco convinto. L'immagine di Mac in ginocchio di fronte a Ted si fece prepotentemente spazio nella sua testa.   
Si conficcò le unghie nel palmo di una mano, così che il dolore lo distraesse da quel pensiero improvviso. Cosa cazzo gli era preso?  
Dee sbuffò e andò a sedersi al suo fianco. «Quindi è vero? È una storia seria?»  
«Così sembrerebbe.» Di nuovo quel contorcimento di stomaco.  
«Oh.» Dee bevve un sorso di birra, poi rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. «Be', finalmente direi. Ci credi se ti dico di essere davvero contenta per lui?»  
Dennis diede un pugno sul tavolo che fece sobbalzare sua sorella. Quella era stata l'ultima goccia. «"Contenta per lui"? Grazie al cazzo, Dee!» tuonò. «Non sei tu quella che deve stare ventiquattro ore con uno che non fa altro che parlare del suo fidanzato manco fosse una ragazzina di quindici anni! Sono io la vittima di questa situazione!»  
Dee alzò un sopracciglio. «Ma cosa cazzo dici? Mac non parla quasi mai di questo tipo. Ah!» Schioccò la lingua sotto il palato. «Ho capito qual è il problema. Sei geloso.»  
Dennis si irrigidì. «Io? Geloso?» squittì, preso alla sprovvista. «Ma per favore! Mac può andarsene con chiunque, a me non frega assolutamente niente!»  
«Woah, stai calmo!» disse Dee, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Intendevo dire che sei geloso del fatto che ora non sei più al centro dell'attenzione perché Mac ti ha fregato il posto! Cos'è, hai la coda di paglia?»  
Dennis si sentì le guance andare a fuoco per l'imbarazzo. _Ovviamente_ Dee intendeva dire che era geloso delle attenzioni che gli stavano dedicando, cos'altro sennò? E perché non era stata quella l'interpretazione che _lui_ aveva dato?  
_Sembrate una vecchia coppia sposata_. Dennis si ricordava ancora bene quelle parole di Dee. Le parole che avevano dato a lui e Mac una nuova prospettiva sulla loro relazione, quelle che li avevano spinti a tentare di vivere separati l'uno dall'altro con risultati disastrosi. Da allora, ogni volta che Dennis stava vicino a Mac in presenza di Dee si chiedeva cosa diavolo pensasse sua sorella di loro due, che idea distorta della loro relazione si fosse fatta. Forse era per quello che era andato immediatamente sulla difensiva.  
Fortunatamente - grazie a Dio per il loro perfetto tempismo - in quel momento Charlie e Frank uscirono dall'ufficio, e da quel momento fu caos totale.

Come volevasi dimostrare, il piano dei bastoncini fallì miseramente. Non solo Frank aveva comprato gelati scaduti da chissà chi per risparmiare - facendo finire quei pochi avventori che avevano tentato l'impresa di mangiarli all'ospedale - ma il camioncino con cella frigorifera che aveva affittato per l'occasione aveva smesso di funzionare per mancanza di energia ed ora si ritrovavano litri e litri di gelato liquefatto da pulire. Un successo, insomma.  
«Siete proprio _sicuri_ che non si possa mangiare?»  
«Per l'ennesima volta, Charlie, no che non lo puoi mangiare!» gridò Dee, esasperata. Lei e Dennis si erano rifiutati di mettere piede nella cella frigorifera e avevano lasciato tutto il lavoro nelle mani di Charlie e Frank. In fondo, l'idea era stata la loro. «Non solo oramai è tutto calpestato, ma è pure scaduto! Qual è il tuo problema?»  
«Dicevo solo che mi sembra uno spreco inutile di ottimo gelato, tutto qui!»  
«Charlie ha ragione» gli diede man forte Frank «basta raccoglierlo in dei secchi, metterlo in freezer e boom! riecco il gelato! Non mi pare difficile da capire.»  
«Oh mio dio» esclamò Dee. « E va bene! Fate come diavolo vi pare! Ma se finite anche voi all'ospedale non veniteci a chiamare!»   
Charlie e Frank si diedero il cinque. Come diavolo facessero a essere ancora vivi quei due rimaneva ancora un mistero.  
Dennis non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimanere lì a vederli agonizzare per intossicazione alimentare. Si rivolse a sua sorella: «Andiamo, Dee, lasciamoli fare come vogliono.»   
L'altra non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Mentre stavano per entrare ognuno nelle rispettive macchine, Dee si fermò, la mano sullo sportello. «Ehi, Dennis» lo chiamò.   
Dennis si voltò verso di lei. «Che c'è?» le rispose infastidito. Cosa diavolo voleva ora da lui?   
Dee aveva iniziato a giocherellare con le chiavi dell'auto, gli occhi voltati in un'altra direzione. «Sicuro di voler tornare a casa da solo? Potresti, non so, venire a stare per un po' da me, no?»  
Dennis sentì le proprie mani iniziare a tremare. Davvero Dee era così stupida da pensare che Dennis non avrebbe capito cosa intendeva davvero con quelle parole? Credeva che avrebbe dato di matto, che avrebbe fatto qualche cazzata. Credeva che fosse un moccioso che aveva bisogno di essere controllato. Come cazzo osava?  
Aprì in uno scatto la portiera della propria auto. «Non ho bisogno di una babysitter» ringhiò. Entrò in macchina senza aggiungere un'altra parola e se ne andò via.

In poco tempo arrivò all'appartamento. Era buio, silenzioso come non lo era mai stato. Dennis era solo. Completamente, inequivocabilmente solo.  
Il respiro gli si fece pesante.  
Si lasciò cadere per terra e raccolse le gambe tra le braccia. Aveva il fiato corto, non riusciva a respirare.   
Dove diavolo era Mac? Quello era il suo compito, quello era ciò che Mac _faceva_. Mac doveva prendersi cura di lui, doveva correre al suo fianco, doveva tentare di calmarlo con qualche parola mormorata, doveva stringergli le mani tra le sue e massaggiargliele delicatamente per rilassarlo.  
Ma Mac non era lì.  
Dennis si costrinse a fare dei respiri più profondi e regolari. Non sapeva quanto tempo era passato, ma alla fine riuscì a respirare normalmente. I polmoni non gli bruciavano più.   
Si rialzò lentamente, barcollante. Le mani gli tremavano ancora.   
Fanculo Mac. Fanculo Dee. Fanculo tutti.  
Accese la luce e si diresse verso il mobile con le loro riserve d'alcol, vi scavò finché non trovò finalmente qualcosa di sufficientemente forte e voltò per dirigersi verso la sua stanza. Dopo pochi passi, però, si fermò all'altezza del tavolo della cucina: sopra vi era poggiato un bigliettino un po' spieghettato. Lo prese in mano per leggerlo meglio. Era chiaramente la scrittura di Mac.  
_Non dimenticare di mangiare qualcosa, mi raccomando!!! :)_  
Lo strappò in mille pezzi.  
Si chiuse in camera propria. In meno di mezz'ora, si era ubriacato così tanto che perse i sensi. Si svegliò il mattino dopo, una coperta addosso e degli antidolorifici e una barretta proteica sul comodino. Il suo dannato stomaco si contorse di nuovo.


	6. Capitolo 5

Erano passate poco più di tre settimane da quando Mac si era messo con Ted. Ormai Dennis - o chiunque altro del gruppo, se è per questo - lo vedeva a stento. Rimaneva in casa giusto il tempo di preparare da mangiare, si presentava per qualche ora al Paddy's per far finta di lavorare e poi se ne andava con quell'idiota chissà dove. Non partecipava nemmeno più ai loro piani, diceva di non avere più tempo per quelle cazzate. Dennis voleva prenderlo per i capelli e ricordargli per filo e per segno esattamente _quanti_ dei loro piani negli anni erano stati opera sua, ipocrita del cazzo.  
La cosa pareva però non pesare sugli altri poi così tanto, anzi: la mancanza della presenza seccante di Mac non incise per nulla sulle loro vite. Continuavano a cercare di escogitare nuovi modi per far soldi, continuavano a bere e a finire nei casini, come se nulla fosse cambiato. Dennis ripensò al suo anno in Nord Dakota e si chiese se anche allora la sua mancanza fosse stata avvertita così poco. Bevve un lungo sorso di birra.  
Per lui, invece, sì che la vita era cambiata. Aveva di nuovo fatto l'errore di sottovalutare quanto effettivamente Mac fosse presente nella sua vita, come l'altro ne avesse occupato negli anni ogni più piccolo anfratto e ci avesse messo le radici, e ora ne pagava le conseguenze. Pranzare e cenare da solo era un'esperienza a cui non era più abituato da tempo. Essere totalmente padrone di cosa immetteva nel proprio corpo e cosa no era stressante: aveva il potere di decidere di mangiare tutte le scorte di cibo che possedeva se voleva, come poteva non toccare assolutamente niente e lasciare i piatti che Mac gli preparava la mattina lì dov'erano, e nessuno gli avrebbe detto nulla. Ogni singola caloria ingerita in più o in meno era soggetta interamente alla sua volontà e la cosa lo nauseava. Quelle poche volte che era rimasto a digiuno per tutta la giornata se n'era pentito amaramente, e non solo per i morsi della fame, ma soprattutto per lo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato che il giorno dopo Mac gli riservava, accompagnato ogni volta da uno dei suoi disgustosi intrugli calorici e proteici che alla fine Dennis finiva per bere fino all'ultima goccia.  
Alla fine aveva optato per limitarsi a mangiare tutto quello che Mac gli preparava, nulla di più e nulla di meno. Così almeno non sentiva di essere responsabile del proprio corpo.  
Il momento della giornata che più gli pesava, però, era quello che seguiva la chiusura del Paddy's. Se durante la giornata riusciva a rimanere distratto buttandosi su qualsiasi piano strampalato gli altri avessero in mente, non poteva però sfuggire alla loro inevitabile fine, al dover tornare a casa da solo, a dover stare in quell'appartamento silenzioso e desolato.  
Dennis aveva provato ad andare a letto con qualche donna per colmare quel senso di vuoto che lo opprimeva ogni sera di più, ovviamente. Invece di andare a casa, si fermava in qualche altro bar da quattro soldi e cercava la propria preda in mezzo alla folla. Le poche volte che qualcuna aveva attirato la sua attenzione, si era limitato ad avvicinarvisi e a chiederle senza giri di parole se era disposta a fargli un pompino o no. Non aveva alcuna voglia di mettere in atto il sistema D.E.N.N.I.S., richiedeva troppa fatica, e lui era così _stanco_ dei soliti giochetti. Ovviamente era finita per lo più con lui che veniva mandato a quel paese o con un drink in faccia, tranne che con una. Quella brunetta doveva essere parecchio ubriaca e parecchio su di giri per accettare, ma Dennis non si faceva certo problemi.   
Il pompino che gli fece in bagno fu il più insoddisfacente della sua vita. A un certo punto aveva chiuso gli occhi, ed ecco che al posto della tizia anonima c'era un'altra persona in ginocchio di fronte a lui, ben più familiare, le mani muscolose a stringergli la vita, i grandi occhi nocciola che lo guardavano dal basso con venerazione...  
Dennis venne, il nome di Mac trattenuto a stento tra le sue labbra.  
Da quella volta non aveva più tentato di andare a letto con nessuna.  
La sua frustrazione si faceva ancor più prepotente ogni volta che si trovava da solo con Mac. Finiva per urlare per ogni minima sciocchezza, e nel peggiore dei casi lo ignorava e basta. Mac però ci era abituato e lo lasciava fare, il più delle volte. Qualche volta rispondeva alle urla con altre urla, qualche volta lo guardava rassegnato e basta. Solo una volta aveva osato chiedergli con una voce così dannatamente calma, con le mani alzate come se stesse stesse tentando di placare un animale in gabbia, se per caso avesse smesso di prendere le sue pillole. Per tutta risposta gli aveva graffiato entrambe le guance. Mac non aveva più fiatato.  
Ma tanto non importava. I litigi, il fatto che lui e Mac sembravano allontanarsi sempre di più, quello stronzo di Ted, nulla di tutto ciò importava. Perché quella serata era la _loro_ serata. Era la serata della loro cena mensile.  
Dennis aveva previsto tutto. Aveva già chiamato Guigino's e aveva prenotato il loro tavolo migliore: si sarebbero seduti, Dennis avrebbe ordinato il loro vino migliore - al diavolo i soldi - avrebbe riso alle stupide battute di Mac, avrebbero preso in giro insieme qualche altro avventore del ristorante, avrebbero tartassato il loro cameriere e Mac l'avrebbe finalmente guardato di nuovo come se non esistesse persona più importante al mondo. Sarebbe stata una serata perfetta.  
Dennis aveva persino comprato una camicia nuova per l'occasione: di un celeste molto chiaro, così da risaltargli gli occhi, e abbastanza attillata da mettere in mostra il proprio fisico senza però esagerare. Anche i pantaloni erano stati scelti appositamente per risaltargli le forme.  
Aveva poi passato mezz'ora buona davanti allo specchio a truccarsi. Fondotinta e illuminante per accentuare gli zigomi, mascara per far risaltare ancor di più i suoi occhi e burrocacao per avere labbra setose. La successiva mezz'ora era servita a pettinarsi ed abboccolarsi i capelli.  
Stava semplicemente da dio. E Mac se ne sarebbe sicuramente accorto.  
Soddisfatto del suo lavoro, uscì dal bagno e si diresse verso il salotto. Ancora pochi minuti e sarebbero dovuti uscire, o non avrebbero fatto in tempo per la prenotazione.  
Ed eccolo lì, Mac, seduto sul divano, intento a scrivere messaggi sul cellulare. Ed era vestito... in jeans e maglietta? Cosa?  
«Mac, cosa diavolo stai facendo ancora conciato così? Sbrigati che dobbiamo andare o faremo tardi!»  
Mac alzò la testa, lo guardò e sgranò gli occhi. «Oh cazzo, era oggi?»  
Tutto il buonumore di Dennis sparì in un istante. Il suo corpo si irrigidì come in attesa di un colpo fatale. «"Era oggi"? Cosa cazzo vuol dire "era oggi"? Certo che è oggi, dovresti saperlo!»   
Mac non dimenticava mai, _mai_ la loro serata. Non importa cosa succedesse nelle loro vite, ogni mese Mac faceva il conto alla rovescia per quell'unica serata in cui potevano essere pienamente se stessi l'uno con l'altro, esattamente come Dennis.  
Non poteva averla dimenticata. Vero?  
Mac si alzò dal divano e si portò una mano dietro la nuca, imbarazzato. «Senti, Dennis, mi dispiace tanto, volevo parlartene già da qualche giorno ma non mi sembrava mai l'occasione giusta.» Si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro. «Noi non... non possiamo più uscire insieme.»  
Dennis provò l'equivalente di una coltellata nel petto. Aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun suono.   
«Bro, cerca di capirmi» continuò Mac, parlando a raffica e senza mai incrociare il suo sguardo «ora sono fidanzato, ok? E sono fidanzato con un uomo. Che quindi è geloso degli altri uomini con cui parlo ed esco. E devi ammettere che uscire con il tuo migliore amico a cena, _da soli_ , nel migliore ristorante di Philadelphia può sembrare... abbastanza gay. Non che sia gay» si affrettò ad aggiungere, come se il problema di tutta la questione stesse lì «ma per una persona esterna, che non ci conosce bene come ci conosciamo noi, ecco... sì, può sembrare gay. Molto gay. E io sono gay, dovrei saperlo.»  
Dennis rimase immobile.  
Il cellulare di Mac squillò. Sbloccò lo schermo e lesse il nome che vi era scritto sopra. «Oh, è Ted, cazzo! Devo andare!»  
Si diresse verso la porta, la aprì e si fermò sull'uscio. Si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, questa volta guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Mi dispiace, Dennis.»   
E se ne andò.  
Qualcosa, dentro Dennis, si ruppe.

Non ricordava cosa aveva fatto nell'ora successiva. Tutto era un susseguirsi di vaghe immagini frammentarie. L'unica cosa che ricordava vividamente era la pura furia cieca che l'aveva impossessato.  
Si ridestò da quello stato solo molto dopo: seduto ranicchiato per terra, circondato da piatti e vetri rotti, il tavolo per aria, i cuscini strappati e la gola che gli bruciava per aver urlato troppo. Si portò le mani tra i capelli, tirandoseli fin quasi a lacrimare per il dolore.  
Non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare quella serata. Mac doveva uscire con lui a cena, doveva rimanere impressionato dal suo aspetto, doveva divertirsi e doveva rendersi conto che Dennis era tutto ciò che voleva e gli bastava nella vita. E invece no, perché _Ted_ aveva deciso che la cosa non gli andava bene. Ma chi cazzo si credeva di essere? E Mac come cazzo si permetteva di scegliere quel coglione al posto di uscire con Dennis? Cosa aveva in più rispetto a lui? Niente, ecco cosa. Dennis lo conosceva da più tempo, Dennis era decisamente più intelligente e più attraente di quel tuttomuscoli, Dennis lo portava in ristoranti decisamente più altolocati di quel poveraccio. E allora cos'era? Cosa diavolo aveva di diverso Ted rispetto a Dennis?  
Improvvisamente, la risposta arrivò.  
Un senso di calma attraversò il suo corpo. I suoi muscoli si rilassarono, lasciò la presa sui propri capelli e fece un profondo respiro.  
Era tutto così chiaro. Francamente, era una risposta così banale che Dennis non riusciva a credere di non averci pensato prima. Lapalissiana, oserebbe dire.  
Si alzò dal pavimento, si andò a sedere sul divano scansando i cocci di vetro e ceramica sparsi per terra, e attese.

Mac tornò molte ore dopo, entrando in punta di piedi per fare il meno rumore possibile. Probabilmente credeva che stesse dormendo da un pezzo.  
Quando accese la luce e lo vide lì, ancora sveglio, nel bel mezzo del loro appartamento messo a soqquadro, si bloccò. «Dennis» lo chiamò, la voce calma tradita dall'apprensione che si leggeva nei suoi occhi sgranati. «Cosa è successo qui?»  
Dennis non rispose. Si alzò da divano e gli si avvicinò di scatto. Afferrò l'altro per il colletto e lo sbattè contro la porta. Negli occhi di Mac passò prima la sorpresa, poi il terrore e infine la rabbia. «Cosa cazzo fai, bro?»  
Dennis lo ignorò. «Ti sei divertito con Ted, uh?» sibilò tra i denti. «Spero che te lo sia almeno scopato. Come funziona, dimmi, sono curioso. Ti dà il culo appena vi vedete o fa la parte di quello che deve essere conquistato?»  
Mac gli afferrò le spalle e lo strattonò a sua volta. Era livido di rabbia. «Cosa cazzo vuoi insinuare?»  
«Che forse puoi trovare ben di meglio.»  
Dennis non aveva molto tempo per attuare il suo piano prima che Mac desse in escandescenze e gli tirasse direttamente un pugno sul naso. Decise quindi di passare all'azione.   
Spostò una gamba in modo che andasse nel mezzo di quelle di Mac, lasciò andare la sua maglia e portò le mani a cingergli il viso. Mac si pietrificò sul posto. Cambiò espressione nel giro di un secondo: la bocca gli si dischiuse, incredula; gli occhi divennero colmi di una malcelata speranza. Dennis sorrise sghembo. Ce l'aveva in pugno.  
Avvicinò i loro volti. I loro nasi si sfiorarono, i loro respiri divennero tutt'uno. Mac lo stava ancora guardando come se tutte le sue più recondite speranze stessero per divenire realtà. Dennis colmò il divario e lo baciò.  
Quel semplice contatto di labbra su labbra rilasciò scariche elettriche su entrambi. Mac emise un gemito disperato, come quello di un uomo assetato a cui finalmente viene offerta una fonte a cui abbeverarsi. Le sue mani viaggiavano sul suo corpo senza sapere dove soffermarsi, sul petto, sulle braccia, tra i suoi capelli. Pareva voler superare i limiti umani e toccare ogni centimetro della sua pelle contemporaneamente. Dennis sentì il suo membro diventare duro contro la propria coscia. La avvicinò per aumentare la pressione, e Mac rispose con un altro gemito che si perse nel loro bacio e inziando a muovere il bacino. Le sue mani finalmente decisero di fermarsi sul culo di Dennis, stringendoglielo. Dennis non potette fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire a sua volta un lamento. «Dennis» soffiò Mac, staccandosi per un momento dalle labbra dell'altro per riprendere fiato. «Dennis Dennis Dennis». Si era ridotto a riuscire a pronunciare solo il suo nome.   
Perfetto. Era il momento.   
Iniziò a lasciare una scia di languidi baci sul collo dell'altro, mentre la sua mano andò a sbottonargli il pantalone. Arrivò ad afferrare la zip e ad abbassarla a metà prima che una mano si stringesse intorno al suo polso, fermandolo. «Dennis, cosa stai facendo?»  
Dennis alzò la testa. Mac aveva gli occhi serrati, il fiato corto. Il suo collo si era fatto completamente rosso. Eppure l'aveva fermato sul più bello.  
Non aveva tempo per queste stronzate. Sfoderò il suo sorriso più seducente. «Non ti pare abbastanza ovvio?» rispose, sperando che fosse sufficiente. Apparentemente, però, non lo era.  
«Intendo tutto questo» Mac fece un gesto che nella sua testa doveva servire a indicare quel "tutto", ma che in realtà faceva solo sembrare che stesse scacciando delle mosche inesistenti «cosa diavolo stai facendo?»  
Dennis non vedeva il motivo per cui a quel punto non doveva essere schietto. «Tu hai sempre voluto scoparmi, no? Bene, eccomi qua.»   
Il suo piano era semplice, ma efficace: concedersi una volta per tutte a Mac. Avrebbe coronato il suo sogno, avrebbe fatto sesso con lui e gli avrebbe rovinato qualsiasi altra prestazione sessuale futura. Avrebbe lasciato Ted in un batter d'occhio e Dennis avrebbe avuto un'altra carta a suo favore per tenerselo stretto. Come aveva già detto, semplice ma efficace. Era un genio.  
Mac, però, contro ogni sua predizione, lo allontanò bruscamente da sé, come se quelle parole l'avessero scottato. Si portò una mano a coprirsi la bocca, il suo sguardo tramutatosi in puro orrore. L'altra mano era rimasta al suo fianco, serrata in un pugno. Stava tremando.   
«Non puoi farmi questo. Tu... non puoi star davvero facendo questo.»  
Quelle parole tremolanti non avevano il minimo senso. «Andiamo, Mac! Eri davvero convinto che in tutti questi anni non mi fossi mai accorto che sei attratto da me? E onestamente, come biasimarti. Sono qui per esaudire il tuo desiderio. Che ne dici quindi di lasciarmi fare e farti succhiare il cazzo?» Dennis tentò di avvicinarglisi nuovamente, ma fu frenato dalla mano di Mac che dal proprio viso era ora passata sul suo petto. A Dennis mancò il fiato quando notò che gli occhi dell'altro erano umidi di lacrime. Mac non piangeva _mai_. «Tu lo _sai_ » Mac scandì quelle parole come se ogni parola pronunciata gli provocasse dolore fisico «lo sai benissimo cosa ho provato - cosa _provo_ per te da ormai vent'anni. Ed usare così questa... questa _cosa_ contro di me è una bassezza a cui non pensavo saresti arrivato nemmeno tu.» Dennis non aveva mai visto una tale delusione sul volto di Mac, nemmeno quella volta sulla nave, quando aveva scoperto che Dennis gli aveva nascosto tutte le lettere inviatigli dal padre. Quello era uno sguardo che non avrebbe mai, mai voluto più vedere rivolto su sé. Gli si accapponò la pelle.   
Gli occhi di Mac erano piantati su di lui. «Io ti amo» disse, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, come se non avesse appena scardinato le fondamenta stesse della vita di Dennis con tre semplici parole. «Ti ho sempre amato, credo. E ti sono sempre rimasto al tuo fianco, anche quando dicevi che mi odiavi, anche se sapevo che non mi avresti mai amato come volevo. Però mi dicevo che la tua amicizia mi bastava, che almeno, in fondo, mi volevi bene come si vuole bene ad un fratello, ed andava bene così.» Abbassò lo sguardo verso il basso, coprendosi il volto con le mani. Gli scappò una risata isterica. «Evidentemente mi sbagliavo.»  
Quella serata doveva essere un incubo. Doveva. Perché non poteva star succedendo davvero quel che pensava stesse per succedere.  
Dennis allungò un braccio per cercare di poggiare una mano sulla spalla dell'altro, ma al minimo contatto Mac trasalì. «Non mi toccare» disse gelido. Dennis retrasse immediatamente la mano. «Non ce la faccio più, Dennis. Sono anni che ti vengo appresso, e la cosa non ti va bene perché non sei interessato, e ok, posso rispettarlo. Ma poi mi fidanzo e nemmeno questo ti va bene! Se ti parlo di Ted inizi ad incazzarti, sono settimane che sei di pessimo umore e alla fine, pur di tenermi al guinzaglio, decidi di tentare di venire a letto con me. Mi sono rotto il cazzo.» Quelle parole risuonarono nell'aria peggio che una sentenza di morte. «Vaffanculo, Dennis. Vaffanculo. Me ne vado da Ted. Non avvicinarti, non parlarmi, non chiamarmi, non venire assolutamente a cercarmi!» E, come in un déjà vu, Mac aprì di nuovo la porta e uscì di casa.  
Dennis si sentiva distaccato dalla realtà. Non poteva essere successo davvero. Mac non era appena uscito di casa, lasciandolo per sempre. Mac non poteva averlo abbandonato.  
Come in un sogno, Dennis si voltò e camminò verso il centro della stanza. Le orecchie gli fischiavano. Si abbassò, afferrò un coccio di piatto da terra. Rimase a fissarlo per qualche minuto, rigirandoselo tra le dita delle mani. Fu solo quando si rese conto di aver iniziato a premerlo così forte tra i palmi delle mani da tagliarseli che si risvegliò dal suo stato catatonico. Però forse quello era esattamente ciò che si meritava. Tornò ad osservare meglio il coccio ormai insanguinato. Era abbastanza grande, i lati rotti affilati. Uno di essi terminava in una punta molto sottile. Se la portò all'altezza del collo. Si sfiorò a stento la pelle, prima di iniziare a tremare incontenibilmente e lasciare la presa. Il coccio si ruppe ulteriormente nell'impatto col pavimento.   
Dennis sentì gli inizi di un attacco di panico rendergli il respiro più pesante. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno, o non sapeva cosa avrebbe finito per fare. Ancora tremante, tirò fuori il telefono dalla propria tasca e compose il numero.

Dee arrivò nel giro di dieci minuti. Lo trovò seduto per terra, ad osservare un punto non meglio precisato del muro di fronte. Erano rimasti a telefono per tutto il tempo.   
Sua sorella gli si avvicinò lentamente, gli afferrò delicatamente per il polso e lo fece alzare all'inpiedi. Lo condusse fuori dell'appartamento, chiuse a chiave la porta e se lo portò a casa sua. Gli bendò le ferite delle mani alla bell'e meglio, lo fece stendere nel suo letto e si sedette al suo fianco. «La devi smettere di farmi venire un colpo, la prossima volta ti ammazzo sul serio» fu il suo unico commento. Gli strinse la mano per tutta la notte come quando erano piccoli, quandi si rifugiavano sotto le coperte mentre di sotto Frank e Barbara urlavano l'uno contro l'altra. Dennis vi si aggrappò come ad un'ancora di salvezza.


	7. Capitolo 6

«Buongiorno, principessa, è l'ora di alzarsi!»  
Dennis si svegliò di soprassalto, improvvisamente investito dalla luce del sole proveniente dall'unica finestra della stanza. Sentiva la testa scoppiare. «Cazzo, Dee, chiudi quella cazzo di finestra!» urlò a sua sorella. Si portò la coperta che aveva addosso fin sopra la testa, nel tentativo di schermare più luce possibile e tornare a dormire in santa pace.   
Ma, ovviamente, sua sorella aveva ben altri piani.  
«E no, bello mio, è già passato mezzogiorno, è arrivata l'ora di alzare il culo e di uscire da casa mia! Forza, alzati!»   
Dennis sentì Dee afferrare le coperte e strappargliele di dosso. Emise un suono lamentevole non appena il sole tornò a colpirgli gli occhi. Le tempie iniziarono a pulsargli causandogli un dolore lancinante.  
«Forza, stronzo, che sono stata così generosa da prepararti la colazione, mostra un po' di gratitudine e vieni di là.»  
Dee lasciò la stanza, e finalmente arrivò il silenzio. Dennis sapeva, però, che se non si fosse alzato l'altra sarebbe tornata a trapanargli le orecchie fino a che non l'avesse fatto, quindi si fece forza e si mise seduto, rassegnato. Si fece leva con le mani, pentendosene amaramente. Si era dimenticato dei tagli, cazzo.  
Si portò i palmi delle mani di fronte a sé e li osservò: la garza che li avvolgeva era sporca di sangue. Si erano riaperte le ferite.  
Si alzò dal letto, la testa che ancora gli scoppiava, e si diresse in bagno. Lì trovò della garza pulita poggiata sul mobiletto dello specchio. Si tolse la garza sporca e se ne mise della nuova. Non riusciva a chiudere bene le mani, quindi ne uscì fuori un lavoro abbastanza deludente, ma almeno il sangue si era fermato. Scavò tra le cose di Dee finché non trovò delle pillole per il mal di testa, le prese e le mandò giù. Si diede un'occhiata allo specchio: aveva un aspetto orribile. Proprio come si sentiva.  
Si avviò verso la cucina, ma si bloccò non appena vide Dee intenta a preparare quelle che sembravano delle uova strapazzate. Sul tavolo era già poggiato un bicchiere con del succo di frutta.   
Un profondo senso di vergogna gli attanagliò le viscere. In tutta la loro vita Dee non gli aveva mai preparato la colazione. Anzi, non aveva mai fatto alcun tipo di gesto disinteressato nei suoi confronti. Era sempre stato così tra loro, ma d'altronde si erano ritrovati come genitori gli esseri più opportunisti e cinici che si potessero avere come modello di vita.   
Vedere sua sorella lì, intenta a cucinare per lui, gli fece tornare in mente la sera precedente, il suo completo crollo, la sua chiamata, e come Dee era accorsa il prima possibile e si era presa cura di lui. Si sentì piccolo e debole. Si era lasciato andare ed aveva finito per mostrarsi vulnerabile. Si era esposto troppo, ed ora Dee ne era rimasta impietosita. Voleva fuggire da lì e nascondersi dal suo sguardo commiserevole.  
Ma Dee mise le uova in un piatto, si voltò, lo vide. «Muoviti, coglione, o si raffredderanno e allora sì che ti prendo a calci» lo intimò, poggiando il piatto a tavola. Dennis si costrinse a sedersi, e Dee si sedette dall'altro lato del tavolo.  
Non aveva per niente fame, ma sotto lo sguardo di falco di sua sorella iniziò a mangiare le uova a piccoli bocconi. Fece una smorfia. «Sono troppo cotte» disse. «E anche troppo salate.» Tutto quel sale gli avrebbe fatto male alla circolazione. Mac non avrebbe mai fatto un errore del genere.  
Mac.  
Il ricordo di Mac fu come una pugnalata al cuore. Voleva sprofondare nelle viscere della terra e non fare più ritorno. Mac l'aveva abbandonato, se n'era andato. Non voleva più avere niente a che fare con Dennis. Lui l'aveva ferito troppe volte e Mac aveva finalmente capito che la sua vita sarebbe stata decisamente migliore senza di lui.  
Gli mancò il fiato.  
«Dennis? Ehi, Dennis!»  
Dee si fiondò al suo fianco. «Ehi, guardami negli occhi.» Dennis si voltò verso di lei, mentre un peso sempre maggiore gli si poggiava sul petto, impedendogli di respirare. «Ora respira profondamente insieme a me, ok? Dentro e fuori, uno e due.»  
Dennis concentrò tutte le sue forze nel seguire la respirazione di sua sorella. Uno, due. Uno, due. Uno, due.  
Dopo qualche minuto il suo respiro tornò regolare.  
Dee gli diede un pugno sulla spalla. «Cazzo, Dennis, la devi smettere di farmi venire un colpo!»  
«Ahia! Ma che cazzo fai? Ho appena finito di avere un attacco di panico e tu mi dai pure un pugno?» urlò, massaggiandosi la spalla ferita. Dannata pazza.  
«Te lo meriti! Ieri mi hai fatto quasi venire un infarto quando mi hai chiamata nel cuore della notte, dicendo che volevi ammazzarti! Quindi ora chiudi quella cazzo di bocca e finisci di mangiare!»  
Gli occhi di Dee fecero trasparire chiaramente la paura terrificante che doveva aver provato. Dennis si zittì all'istante e tornò a mangiare le proprie uova, ormai fredde.  
Le finì dopo qualche minuto e poi bevve anche il succo di frutta, sotto lo sguardo lapidario dell'altra. «Ecco, contenta ora?» sbuffò. Si tenne per sé il fatto che adesso, a pancia piena, si sentiva decisamente meglio.   
«Molto» rispose Dee sarcastica. «Ma ora andiamo al dunque: cosa è successo ieri con Mac?»  
Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. Come diavolo lo faceva a sapere? Dennis ne aveva per caso parlato? Ma non ricordava di averci fatto cenno.  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» le rispose nel tono più neutro possibile. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlarne con nessuno, figuriamoci con sua sorella.  
Dee alzò un sopracciglio. «Ma per favore, Dennis. Sono la persona che più ti conosce a questo mondo, per mia enorme sfortuna, e sta stronzata non me la bevo. Ieri è successo qualcosa, e questo qualcosa deve essere successo con Mac, perché nel momento del bisogno hai chiamato me e non lui.»  
Cazzo. Era davvero così prevedibile?  
«Quindi ora mi racconti tutto, oppure...» Dee sfoderò dal nulla il proprio cellulare. «Oppure chiamo Mac e me lo faccio dire da lui. Cosa ne dici? Ti piace come idea?»  
Dannata Dee, dannati i suoi ricatti e dannato quel suo sorrisetto compiaciuto del cazzo.   
Se c'era una cosa che Dennis voleva ancora meno di parlare con sua sorella, quella era far sapere a Mac cosa era successo la sera precedente dopo che se n'era andato. La sola idea gli faceva contorcere lo stomaco.  
Alzò le mani al cielo. «Va bene, va bene! Hai vinto tu! Ora posa quel diavolo di cellulare.»  
«Vedi che con le buone si ottiene tutto?» rispose falsamente melensa Dee, rimettendosi il cellulare in tasca. «Dunque» si incrociò le braccia al petto. «Cosa diavolo hai combinato ieri sera?»  
Dennis scattò sulla difensiva. «Cosa ti fa pensare che sia stato _io_ a fare qualcosa?»  
Dee continuò a fissarlo imperturbabile. Quel suo sguardo lo innervosì. «Io non... io non ho fatto nulla di male, ok? Non so perché Mac abbia avuto una reazione del genere! Pensavo che fosse quello che volesse!» ammise alla fine.  
Le sopracciglia di Dee quasi raggiunsero l'attaccatura dei capelli. «"Quello che volesse"? E cosa sarebbe?»  
Dennis abbassò lo sguardo, improvvisamente a disagio. Serrò le mani l'una nell'altra. Cercò le parole migliori per spiegarsi, ma non le trovò.  
Dee non avrebbe capito in ogni caso. Tanto valeva buttare tutto fuori e basta. «Scoparmi, intendo. Avevo pensato che se avessi finalmente ceduto e fatto sesso con Mac, allora si sarebbe finalmente dimenticato di quell'essere insignificante che chiama fidanzato e le cose sarebbero tornate come prima.»  
Ci fu un lungo minuto di silenzio assoluto. Dennis alzò lo sguardo: sua sorella lo stava guardando incredula, la bocca spalancata. Sembrava sotto shock.   
Si schiarì la gola. «Mac però si è arrabbiato e se n'è andato. Ha detto che non vuole avere più niente a che fare con me. E poi il resto lo sai» finì in un soffio.  
Dee riuscì finalmente a chiudere quella sua boccaccia, poi portò una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie. «Cioè, fammi capire bene» cominciò con tono accondiscendente. «Mac si è trovato un fidanzato. Tu diventi intrattabile per settimane - più del solito, intendo - quindi decidi, unilateralmente e in modo assolutamente egoista, di volere Mac tutto per te, e il modo migliore che trovi è proporgli di punto in bianco di scopare?»  
Be', come riassunto degli eventi filava. Dennis annuì.   
Si ritrovò un altro pugno, questa volta sull'altra spalla.  
«Brutto coglione!» esclamò Dee. «Mac ti viene dietro da anni, finalmente si fidanza con un altro e tu decidi di farti avanti così? Come diavolo doveva prenderla, scusa?»  
Si massaggiò la spalla colpita. Se andava avanti così, si sarebbe ritrovato lividi ovunque. «Ehi! Sei mia sorella, dovresti essere dalla mia parte!»  
Dee lo ignorò, continuando a borbottare di stupidi fratelli e dei loro stupidi, barbari modi. «Ok, va bene, lasciamo stare. Qual è il tuo piano, ora?»  
Dennis sbattè le palpebre. «Piano? Quale piano?»  
Sua sorella lo guardò come se fosse l'uomo più stupido della Terra. «Il piano per riconquistare Mac, ovviamente.»  
Il cuore di Dennis perse un battito.  
«Riconquistare- Dee! Qui nessuno vuole riconquistare nessuno!» Avvampò. Lo sapeva che sua sorella si sarebbe fatta un'idea sbagliata.  
«Ma cosa stai dicendo? E allora tutta la storia di volersi scopare Mac?» lo accusò esterrefatta.  
«Io non ho mai detto di volermi scopare Mac!» ribattè. «Ho detto che era _Mac_ a volermi scopare, io avevo solo deciso di dirgli finalmente di sì!»  
Ci fu una pausa. «E non è la stessa cosa?»  
«No!» urlò. Perché era così tanto difficile da capire?  
«Cioè mi stai dicendo che ti saresti concesso a Mac senza davvero volerlo? Quindi in maniera non consenziente?»  
«Cosa- No!» Il solo pensiero lo ripugnava. Mac non avrebbe mai accettato di fare una cosa del genere a Dennis senza il suo esplicito consenso. Mac non era... Non era come...  
Un flash di mani raggrinzite e alito alla menta lo colpì come un pugno nello stomaco.  
Dennis deglutì la bile che gli risalì in gola. Ricacciò quel ricordo negli angoli più reconditi del suo subconscio, dove doveva rimanere seppellito.  
La voce di Dee lo fece ritornare alla realtà. «Quindi lo volevi» continuò imperterrita.  
Le immagini della sera precedente gli tornarono alla mente. Quando le loro labbra si erano incontrate per la prima volta, Dennis aveva sentito adrenalina pura pompargli nelle vene. Non aveva mai voluto sentire così tanto i gemiti di qualcuno. Non si era mai sentito tanto vivo come in quel momento, nemmeno sotto l'effetto del crack, né tanto meno in una delle sue numerosissime scopate con donne di cui non gli fregava nulla.  
«Direi... direi di sì» ammise infine.  
Dee sorrise soddisfatta. «Bene, allora non vedo perché non dovresti andare da lui e confessargli il tuo eterno amore e quella roba lì. Tutti vincono e io non mi dovrò sorbire mai più i vostri drammi.»  
Oh, Cristo santo. «Il mio eterno amore?» Dennis le scoppiò a ridere in faccia. «Dee, cosa cazzo stai dicendo? Io non sono innamorato di Mac. Ma per favore.» Che pensiero ridicolo. Ma da dove gli venivano? Lo stava prendendo per il culo, vero? «Ho degli standard. E poi non sono gay» si affrettò ad aggiungere dopo un secondo di troppo.  
«Mh mh, certo.» Quel sorrisino compiaciuto le si era proprio piantato in faccia. Voleva levarglielo a pugni.  
«Dee, lo sai che non sono gay. Ti devo far vedere le mie videocassette per ricordartelo?» le rispose stizzito.  
«C'è una cosa chiamata "repressione" e "ipersessualità". Anche tu hai fatto psicologia, dovresti saperlo.»  
« _Io_ sì che ho fatto psicologia, a differenza tua, e la mia laurea l'ho finita, a differenza tua. E non psicoanalizzarmi!» ringhiò.  
«Certo, certo» lo liquidò Dee. «Sei etero. Etero ed innamorato di Mac.»  
«Io non sono innamorato di Mac!» tuonò. Si sentiva sempre più messo all'angolo, e la cosa non gli piaceva. «Perché cazzo dovresti pensare una cosa del genere?»  
Dee si alzò di scatto dalla sedia. «Felice che tu me lo abbia finalmente chiesto!»  
Si precipitò nel salotto, e da chissà dove tirò fuori un treppiedi con un cartellone sopra. Tornò in cucina e glielo piazzò davanti. Era un elenco a pallini, decorato ogni tanto da qualche obbrobrioso cuoricino. Al centro, in alto a tutto, c'era scritto a caratteri cubitali " _Ragioni per le quali sì, sei innamorato di Mac, pezzo di deficiente_ ".  
A Dennis gli si seccò la gola. «Cosa... cosa diavolo è questa roba?»  
Dee tirò fuori da un cassetto lì a fianco una bacchetta di metallo retraibile. «Oh, non hai idea da quanto tempo io e Charlie sognavamo di farlo. Peccato solo che lui non sia presente. I cuori sono una sua aggiunta, comunque. È stato molto insistente nel volerli fare.»  
Dee si schiarì la gola e si raddrizzò la schiena. Oh no. Dio, ti prego, no. Tutto ma non quello. Tutto, ma non un cazzo di processo contro di lui.  
«Signor Reynolds» lo apostrofò Dee, con una voce gutturale che avrebbe dovuto conferirle autorità. Nella realtà faceva solo sembrare che avesse un forte mal di gola. «Lei è oggi qui chiamato a difendersi, come è suo diritto, contro l'accusa che le viene ivi mossa: quella di essere innamorato del suo migliore amico, il signor Ronald Mcdonald, non presente qui con noi, e che per semplicità chiameremo d'ora in avanti "Mac". Vuole forse negarlo?»  
Che cosa ridicola. «Ovviamente sì. È una stronzata. Ma poi hai detto che tu e Charlie lo volevate fare da tempo? Anche Charlie è coinvolto in questa storia?»  
Di tutta risposta Dee lo colpì con la bacchetta. «Moderi il linguaggio, signor Reynolds! E si limiti a rispondere alle domande che le vengono poste!»  
Dennis si massaggiò il braccio offeso. Sarebbe uscito fuori di lì peggio di come ci era entrato, ormai era ufficiale.   
«Come stavo dicendo» continuò sua sorella «lei è accusato di essere innamorato di Mac. E qui ci sono le prove!» La bacchetta colpì ripetutamente il cartellone per enfatizzare le sue parole.  
«Punto numero uno» la bacchetta si spostò sul primo pallino «lei convive insieme a Mac da circa vent'anni. Me lo conferma?»  
«Davvero, Dee? Non la conosci già la risposta?»   
«Risponda alla domanda!» lo intimò l'altra, puntandogli la bacchetta addosso.  
«Sì!» si affrettò a rispondere. «Ma non vedo come possa a significare qualcosa. Un sacco di persone convivono con i propri amici.»  
«Non se hai quarant'anni.»  
«Anche Charlie e Frank vivono insieme!»  
«Sì, ma c'è una buona probabilità che siano padre e figlio, quindi rappresentano un'eccezione. In più, loro sono strani e basta. Lei, invece, ha avuto più occasioni per smettere di convivere con Mac, eppure continua a farlo. Vuole negarlo?»  
Dennis ripensò a quella volta di tanti anni prima quando lui e Mac fallirono miseramente nel tentativo di vivere separati. Ripensò a quando si era sposato con Maureen Ponderosa e aveva cacciato Mac di casa, per poi pentirsene immediatamente e rivolerlo indietro dopo appena pochi giorni. Ripensò al Nord Dakota, a come ogni giorno che passava si ritrovava sempre più con i nervi a fior di pelle, a come negli ultimi tempi, prima di essere cacciato definitivamente di casa, nemmeno più la presenza di suo figlio riusciva a calmarlo e a fermarlo dal bere praticamente tutte le sere. Ripensò a come Mandy fosse un angelo ma non si accorgesse minimamente di quando Dennis passava giorni interi senza mangiare o senza prendere le sue pillole, non era in grado di fare le battute giuste quando decidevano di vedere un film e nemmeno di complimentarlo nelle giornate in cui sentiva più del solito il peso dell'età che avanzava inesorabile sulla sua pelle.  
Vivere con Mac, per lui, era essenziale. Aveva bisogno della sua presenza per essere rassicurato costantemente che nel mondo c'era almeno una diavolo di persona a cui fregasse davvero qualcosa di Dennis.  
«...No» rispose infine.  
Soddisfatta dalla risposta, Dee passò al punto successivo. «Lei e Mac ogni mese uscite per un appuntamento, solo tra voi due, nel miglior ristorante di Philadelphia. Conferma?»  
Dennis si aggiustò sulla sedia. «Io non li definirei "appuntamenti", semplicemente usciamo insieme una volta al mese per cenare fuori. Che c'è di male?»  
«Oh, non c'è assolutamente nulla di male. Ma converrà con me che alzarsi e fare una serenata davanti a tutto il ristorante non sia esattamente un comportamento molto platonico, non trova?»  
«Cosa? No- io- È fuori contesto e tu lo sai!» balbettò.  
«Almeno la metà delle persone lì dentro ha pensato che fosse una proposta di matrimonio molto fuori dalle righe, ma ok, sicuro, è fuori contesto» lo zittì Dee, passando al punto successivo. «Non ha mai, nella tua vita, avuto un rapporto duraturo con nessuna donna. Non se n'è mai fregato niente di nessuna di quelle con cui è andato a letto, nemmeno di quelle con cui ha tentato di avere una parvenza di rapporto romantico. Lo conferma?»  
«Dee, tu sei la prima ad essere una stronza gelida che non riesce a stare nella stessa relazione per più di due settimane!»  
«Irrilevante» ribattè lei, come se già si fosse aspettata quella contestazione. «Io sono una donna libera ed indipendente che non ha bisogno di nessuno, grazie mille, lei invece non ha mai cercato un rapporto serio con nessuna perché non ha spazio sentimentale per loro, visto che lei è già "coinvolto sentimentalmente con Mac". Sbaglio?»  
Oh no. Quello era un colpo basso. Quelle erano esattamente le stesse parole che lui e Mac avevano usato quando avevano tentato di far credere a Mandy che in realtà Dennis fosse gay. Dee lo sapeva benissimo che erano false. Lui _non_ era coinvolto sentimentalmente con Mac. Semplicemente, dopo il fiasco di Maureen Ponderosa non aveva più sentito l'esigenza di cercare di sposarsi e sistemarsi con qualcuna. La prospettiva non lo allettava per nulla. Lui stava benissimo così, con il solito sesso occasionale, nessun attaccamento, perché tanto alla fine dei conti sarebbe tornato a casa da Mac, dove il senso di oppressione e di vuoto interiore si sarebbero finalmente colmati almeno un po'.  
Uh.  
La faccia di Dennis andò a fuoco.  
«Il suo silenzio è una risposta più che sufficiente» proseguì Dee. «Dunque, il prossimo punto... Ah, sì!» Prese il pennarello che era attaccato con una cordicella al treppiedi e aggiunse altri due punti all'elenco: "Sesso con Mac" e "Ted".  
Dee posò il pennarello e riprese in mano la bacchetta. «Del primo punto abbiamo già discusso ampiamente, quindi non mi dilungherò ulteriormente. Aggiungerei solo come postilla che lei e Mac già vi siete masturbati insieme, in passato. Chiarissimo comportamento etero» aggiunse sarcastica.  
Dennis deglutì. Era inutile cercare di difendersi da quell'accusa, perché come al solito Dee avrebbe rigirato la frittata a suo favore.   
Certo, lui e Mac a volte in passato si sono masturbati insieme. E allora? Dennis lo faceva solamente perché lo faceva sentire potente. Vedere Mac eccitarsi in quel modo per le sue prodezze sessuali lo esaltava come poche cose. E se certe volte voleva attirare la sua attenzione e farlo venire guardando il Dennis in carne ed ossa e non quello dei video, quelli non erano affari che riguardavano sua sorella.  
Rimase in silenzio.  
La bacchetta di Dee puntò dunque su "Ted". «Lei è chiaramente geloso del nuovo fidanzato di Mac. Francamente, non capisco come questo fatto da solo non le abbia aperto gli occhi, signor Reynolds.»  
Dennis deglutì. «Io non sono... non sono geloso di Ted» cercò di difendersi.  
«Ah no?» lo incalzò l'altra. «E come mai ogni volta che si parla di lui lei diventa intrattabile? Come mai non lo può sopportare?»  
«Perché è una persona non degna di nota, ecco perché. Non ha nulla di speciale» si giustificò. Non gli interessava assolutamente nulla di quel tipo, perché allora avrebbe dovuto stare a sentire Mac mentre ne parlava? Non vi era tenuto affatto.  
«Oh, però non ricordo che lei abbia mai avuto una reazione del genere nei confronti delle ragazze che Mac frequentava in passato. È forse perché Ted è un uomo?»  
Effettivamente la cosa non aveva senso. Dennis se l'era chiesto più di una volta negli ultimi tempi. «Credo di sì» ammise di fronte all'evidenza.  
«Lei si considera omofobo, signor Reynolds?»  
La domanda lo spiazzò. La sua risposta immediata sarebbe stata _ovviamente no_. Lui non era omofobo e non lo era mai stato. Non aveva problemi con le coppie dello stesso sesso e non aveva nemmeno problemi quando altri uomini ci provavano con lui. Però...  
Però da quando Mac aveva fatto coming out e aveva iniziato a frequentare attivamente altri uomini, qualcosa si era incrinato. Non sopportava sentirne parlare. Il solo pensiero di Mac con un uomo lo disgustava. Una volta l'aveva trovato a limonare con un tizio sul divano di casa loro e aveva fatto succedere il finimondo. Mac l'aveva accusato di essere un ipocrita, visto che Dennis portava donne a casa in continuazione, ma Dennis non desistì. Da allora Mac non aveva più portato sconosciuti in casa loro. In compenso, passava molte più notti fuori, a fare chissà cosa. Dennis non sapeva cosa fosse peggio.  
Ted, però, era tutto un altro paio di maniche. Lo odiava con tutto se stesso. Non lo sopportava. Era sicuro che se se lo fosse trovato davanti l'avrebbe strangolato sul posto.  
Eppure non lo conosceva. L'aveva a stento visto un paio di volte, ci aveva a stento parlato. Lo odiava per principio, solamente perché usciva con Mac, perché glielo aveva portato via.  
Un pensiero lo fulminò. Lui non odiava Ted perché era omofobo. Lui odiava Ted perché...  
Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia. La testa gli girò. «Ohcristosantoiddio» imprecò. «Sono innamorato di Mac.»  
Le orecchie gli fischiavano. No, non poteva essere vero. No no no no.  
Vide Dee alzare le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria. «Sì cazzo, ha funzionato! Finalmente la smetterete di romperci le palle con i vostri inutili drammi! Non vi sopportavamo più, davvero.»  
Dennis la ignorò. Iniziò a ridere istericamente. «No, non posso essere innamorato di Mac. No. È uno scherzo, vero? Deve essere uno scherzo.» Portò le mani bendate a coprirsi il volto. I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime che non riusciva a fermare. Iniziò a tremare. Cazzo.  
Sua sorella doveva essersene accorta, perché la smise di schiamazzare come suo solito e rimase in silenzio. La sua mano si poggiò sulla spalla di Dennis. «Ehi, Dennis, è una cosa positiva, no? Ora tu e Mac potrete scopare come conigli quando vi pare e piace. Non nel pub, però. Se scopro che lo fate nel pub taglio il cazzo a tutti e due.»  
Dennis tirò su col naso. «Dee, puoi essere meno volgare almeno quando cerchi di consolarmi? Fai davvero schifo come sorella.»  
«Come se tu fossi migliore come fratello» rispose lei, ma iniziò ad accarezzargli la spalla per cercare di calmarlo. In parte funzionò.  
Quella rivelazione aveva rotto gli argini di una diga che neanche pensava di avere. Si sentiva il petto scoppiare. Lo stomaco si era trasformato in serpenti che si contorcevano l'uno con l'altro. Voleva strapparsi il cuore e non sentire più nulla.  
«Mac se n'è andato» mormorò, più a se stesso che a Dee. Mac se n'era andato, non voleva più vederlo, ed ora era troppo tardi, troppo tardi per fare qualsiasi cosa, troppo tardi per tornare indietro, e Dennis sarebbe rimasto solo e con il cuore spezzato, e non avrebbe retto, no, soprattutto dopo questa sua epifania, e quindi si sarebbe... si sarebbe...  
Dee lo scosse con forza. «Guardami negli occhi!» gli ordinò. Dennis si accorse di star per avere un altro attacco di panico. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. «Non ho passato gli ultimi dieci - macchè! venti! - anni della mia vita a vedere voi due girarvi intorno per poi guardarvi mentre mandate tutto a puttane senza fare nulla! E dover assistere ad altri anni di struggimenti mi costringerebbero ad ammazzare tutti e due!» Dee gli afferrò entrambe le spalle e lo guardò determinata. «Mac è così innamorato di te da far schifo. Sembra un cagnolino scodinzolante ogni volta che ti sta vicino, è imbarazzante. Nemmeno quello che è successo può cancellare la sua completa ossessione per te. Ma» gli puntò un indice dritto sul muso «l'hai fatta grossa, e ora non ti perdonerà facilmente. Quindi gli devi fare un grande gesto che lo convinca che questa volta le tue intenzioni sono sincere. È chiaro?»  
Dennis si asciugò con una mano tremante le scie di lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. «Pensi... pensi davvero che mi perdonerà?» chiese esitante.  
Gli occhi di sua sorella si addolcirono per un istante. «Mac ti ha perdonato ben di peggio in tutti questi anni. Rimanete due idioti codipendenti, come sempre.»   
Era vero. Lui e Mac erano orribili l'un per l'altro. Si erano fatti sgarri tali che due persone normali avrebbero interrotto ogni rapporto già da tempo.   
Però, forse, era proprio quella la loro forza. Avevano già visto il peggio dell'altro, eppure continuavano a stare insieme, continuavano ad essere indissolubilmente legati l'uno a l'altro.  
Dennis fece un profondo respiro. Riuscì a pronunciare solo un tremolante «ok».  
Dee sorrise. Tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo cellulare. «Bene. È ora di chiamare Chiarlie.»


	8. Capitolo 7

«Non posso credere che l'hai fatto senza di me.»  
Charlie si trovava sulla soglia di casa di Dee, le braccia conserte e un'espressione che pareva quella di qualcuno a cui avessero dato non una, ma dieci pugnalate alle spalle. «Avevamo un piano, Dee! Aspettare che Dennis si facesse scappare di voler ammazzare o ferire gravemente Ted così avremmo potuto sfruttare l'apertura!» Tirò fuori dal taschino del giubbotto un foglio di carta sgualcito, con sopra disegnati due omini con degli orridi cappelli color arcobaleno. «Avevamo i cappelli abbinati! Io avevo anche scritto una canzone per il finale!»  
Dennis rabbrividì. Grazie a Dio si era almeno scansato un imbarazzo del genere. A volte Charlie si faceva fin troppo trasportare dal suo lato artistico.  
«Lo so, lo so, ma era _un'emergenza_ » rispose Dee, colpendo Charlie con una gomitata decisamente poco velata per enfatizzare l'ultima parola. «Non poteva più essere rimandato.»  
Si scambiarono degli sguardi fermi, accompagnati da una progressione di movimenti di sopracciglia sempre più assurdi, come se stessero comunicando in qualche loro lingua segreta. Pareva stessero per avere un ictus.  
Poi, dopo un'alzata di sopracciglio particolarmente solenne da parte di Dee, Charlie abbassò lo sguardo e vide le mani malamente fasciate di Dennis. Se le nascose istintivamente dietro la schiena, ma ormai il danno era fatto. Non che avesse sperato di poterle nascondere a Charlie o a chiunque altro a lungo, ma vedere lo sguardo impietosito del suo amico lo mise a disagio. Odiava con tutto se stesso mostrarsi debole, e quei segni sulle mani non erano altro che segni della sua debolezza. Erano la dimostrazione fisica e tangibile di quanto fosse succube delle proprie emozioni. Voleva graffiarsi quelle dannate mani finché i tagli non se ne fossero andati.  
«Oh» fu l'unico commento di Charlie. Poi, silenzio. I tagli gli prudevano insopportabilmente. Dennis serrò la mascella fino a sentire i propri denti scricchiolare.  
Dee lo osservava con la coda dell'occhio e la bocca chiusa in una linea, come in attesa di un suo scatto, ma Charlie non parve accorgersi della tensione nell'aria. O, se se n'era accorto, era molto bravo a fare la parte dell'idiota. Dennis a volte davvero non capiva cosa frullasse nel cervello dell'amico. «Vabbè» scrollò le spalle «l'importante è che abbia funzionato. Ed era pure ora, cazzo!» Iniziò a gesticolare forsennatamente in tutte le direzioni. Se era così su di giri, pensò Dennis, significava che aveva sniffato colla. Di nuovo. «Bro, te lo giuro, non avrei resistito ancora a lungo. Sono anni che Mac si sfoga con me come una quattordicenne alla prima cotta, stava diventando francamente imbarazzante. Nemmeno tutto il cibo per gatti del mondo avrebbe potuto mettermi fuori combattimento a sufficienza per salvarmi dal suo struggimento, davvero.» Gli puntò un indice accusatorio addosso. «È tutta colpa tua, negli ultimi tempi non hai fatto altro che trattarlo di merda e ripetergli quanto lo odi! Ci credo che poi pensa che è perché lui è gay e la cosa ti dà fastidio!»  
Dennis si retrasse come se avesse ricevuto un pugno. Lo sapeva benissimo che aveva allontanato Mac da sé con le sue azioni e le sue continue parole d'odio, che sul volto dell'altro compariva un'espressione sempre più ferita e rassegnata ogni volta che Dennis gli negava anche il minimo contatto fisico e affettivo. Eppure non erano sempre stati così. Tra loro c'erano sempre state braccia a cingere l'uno le spalle dell'altro, gambe che si toccavano quando si sedevano vicini, che fosse ad un tavolo o sul divano di casa loro, mani che correvano a cingere il volto di Mac non appena Dennis notava che stava per perdere la pazienza, mani che lo costringevano a concentrarsi solo su Dennis e lo calmavano come nessun altro.  
Dov'erano finiti quei Mac e Dennis?  
Dennis deglutì.  
«Sì, lo so» disse infine. La voce gli uscì fuori rauca. Si schiarì la gola.  
Charlie lo osservò per qualche momento, la fronte corrugata in profonda concentrazione. Poi, all'improvviso, un sorriso gli si stampò sul volto. «Bro, davvero, era ora che la smettessi di fare lo stronzo. Ora puoi finalmente andare da Mac e chiedergli scusa! E scopare! Non voglio assolutamente conoscere i dettagli, che schifo, ma comunque buon per te!» esclamò, alzando una mano e lasciandola appesa lì a mezz'aria. Dennis la fissò a lungo senza dire una parola. Charlie sbuffò irritato e la abbassò, borbottando qualcosa su come non si dovessero lasciare appesi i cinque degli amici, stronzo.   
Dietro Charlie, Dee sbattè le mani. «Smettetela di cazzeggiare, qui si deve lavorare! Prima il piano va a buon fine, prima mi liberate la casa e mi lasciate in pace, quindi andiamo subito al dunque.» Si rivolse a Dennis, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. «Cosa hai intenzione di fare?»   
Ed eccola lì, la domanda da un milione di dollari. Dennis non ne aveva la minima idea. Stava ancora elaborando il fatto di essere stato apparentemente innamorato del suo migliore amico da chissà quanti anni senza rendersene conto, dategli tregua.  
Era però sicuro di una cosa: avrebbe fatto le cose in grande, Mac si sarebbe pentito amaramente anche solo di aver deciso di fidanzarsi con un altro e Ted avrebbe mangiato la polvere.  
«Charlie» disse risoluto «ho bisogno che tu faccia un paio di cose per me.»

«Bro, sei assolutamente sicuro di quello che stai per fare? Secondo me la prenderà per una presa per il culo.»  
Dennis serrò la presa sul fondotinta di Dee. Lanciò uno sguardo a Charlie, seduto sul sedile posteriore, attraverso lo specchietto con il quale si stava truccando. «Non la prenderà come una presa per il culo, va bene? Perché diavolo dovrebbe prenderla per una presa per il culo?» rispose stizzito. Era almeno mezz'ora che ne stavano discutendo, perché non volevano capire?  
Dee, seduta al suo fianco dal lato del guidatore, si stava massaggiando le tempie. «Perché uno: è una cosa decisamente cliché, e due: hai scelto la canzone peggiore di sempre. Tu lo sai che ha un significato ben preciso, vero?»  
«È una canzone normalissima! Ed è perfetta per l'occasione!» berciò. «Non capite un cazzo!»  
Dee e Charlie portarono gli occhi al cielo contemporaneamente, ma Dennis li ignorò. Che la pensassero come volevano, a lui non interessava. Non avevano la sua classe, e i loro commenti lo dimostravano. Avrebbe fatto un figurone e loro avrebbero chiuso quella cazzo di bocca.  
Tornò a specchiarsi e a picchiettarsi le guance per stendere il fondotinta. La qualità dei trucchi di sua sorella faceva schifo, erano tutti probabilmente comprati al supermercato e la tinta non era nemmeno quella adatta al suo colore naturale di pelle, ma Dennis avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi. Tanto ci era abituato. Al liceo, quando ancora viveva a casa con i suoi e non aveva ancora iniziato a comprare i trucchi per sé, rubava sempre quelli di Dee. Ovviamente non si lasciava mai sfuggire l'occasione per dirle esattamente quello che ne pensava, oggi come allora. E, oggi come allora, Dee puntualmente lo minacciava di non farglieli mai più usare, visto che gli facevano così schifo, e Dennis non osava più proferir parola.  
Posò il fondotinta, si osservò attentamente da tutte le angolazioni. Serviva più mascara. Sì, decisamente più mascara. Lo prese, lo svitò e andò ad applicarselo sulle ciglia.  
«Te lo sei già messo prima, bro. Due volte.»  
«Zitto, Charlie» ringhiò. Cosa ne voleva sapere lui di trucco? Niente, ecco cosa. Non era colpa sua se quel mascara si era mezzo seccato e non si riusciva ad applicare bene, o se il burrocacao non idratava a sufficienza e le labbra gli tornavano secche, o se i suoi zigomi potevano essere definiti ancora meglio, o se i capelli tornavano a scombinarsi non appena faceva il minimo movimento. Non era colpa sua.  
La mano di di Dee afferrò improvvisamente il suo polso e lo fermò a mezz'aria, il mascara a pochi centimetri dall'occhio. «Dennis, stai benissimo così, adesso basta.»  
Gli occhi di sua sorella erano duri, fissi su di lui, come se lo riuscissero a leggere nell'animo. Dennis abbassò le mani e si lasciò andare in un sospiro tremante. Non si era accorto di quanto avesse tenuto fino a quel momento i muscoli in tensione. Cercò di rilassarli.  
Si girò verso i sedili posteriori, risoluto. «Sei pronto, Charlie?»  
«Sì, bro, stavo aspettando solo te!» rispose esasperato. «Allora, andiamo?»  
Dennis annuì. «Sì, andiamo.»  
Aprirono tutti e tre le portiere dell'auto di Dee e scesero in strada. Di fronte a loro, in uno dei tanti palazzi grigi di Philadelphia, c'era l'appartamento di quello stronzo di Ted. «Sicuro che sia questo l'indirizzo?» chiese Dennis per l'ennesima volta. Doveva esserne sicuro al cento per cento, e Charlie non era esattamente la fonte di notizie più affidabile.  
«Sì, Dennis, te l'ho detto mille volte, l'indirizzo è questo! Me l'ha inviato ieri Mac, quando mi ha avvertito che se ne sarebbe andato da Ted per un po'. Mi aveva detto che avevate litigato, ma non mi ha raccontato i dettagli.» Charlie lanciò uno sguardo fugace alle mani di Dennis. Le sentì contrarsi involontariamente.   
Decise di cambiare discorso. «Dimmi solamente che quelle casse bluetooth che hai sottobraccio non sono prese dalla spazzatura.»  
Silenzio.  
«...Lei hai prese dalla spazzatura, vero?»  
«E dove avrei dovuto prendere delle casse, scusa?» urlò Charlie, chiaramente sulla difensiva. «In un negozio? E spendere soldi inutili quando la gente butta casse ancora in perfette condizioni?»  
Fece un profondo respiro. Non era il momento di fare una scenata, specialmente non nel mezzo di una strada trafficata. «Dimmi che almeno le hai provate e che funzionano bene.»  
Altro silenzio.  
Dennis pestò i piedi a terra, rinunciando ad ogni pretesa di calma. «Ma che cazzo, Charlie!» urlò.  
«Scusa se mi hai chiesto di trovare il prima possibile uno stereo solo un'ora fa, eh! Dovresti ringraziarmi!»  
«Se non funziona sarà stato tutto completamente inutile!»  
«Smettetela di gridare!» strillò Dee, con la sua voce acuta da oca qual era. «State dando spettacolo in mezzo alla strada! Si stanno fermando tutti!»  
«Lo sapevo che non dovevo fidarmi di te!»  
«La prossima volta trovatelo da solo uno stereo gratis!»  
«Cosa cazzo sta succedendo qui?»  
Si pietrificarono tutti sul posto.  
Dennis alzò lentamente lo sguardo. Lì, affacciato ad una finestra del terzo piano, c'era Mac. Era palesemente incazzato per gli schiamazzi, ma non appena li vide il suo volto divenne una maschera impenetrabile. Lo sguardo che rivolse a Dennis era duro come la pietra. Aveva le borse sotto agli occhi, segno che aveva passato la notte in bianco. Dennis deglutì.   
«Che cosa diavolo ci fai qui? Ti avevo detto di non cercarmi.» La sua voce era glaciale. Dennis sentì una fitta al petto.  
«Mac, io...» Si bloccò. La sua testa si era fatta improvvisamente vuota, non una parola che si facesse avanti. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
Sentì Charlie al suo fianco rispondere al posto suo. «Siamo venuti qui per farvi fare pace, mi pare ovvio.»  
Mac mantenne gli occhi fissi su Dennis. Proruppe in una risata vuota. «Far pace? Allora non sono stato abbastanza chiaro. Mi sono rotto il cazzo di fare il cagnolino fedele che fa di tutto per quell'ossicino di consolazione che gli viene lanciato ogni tanto. Andatevene via.»  
«Ehi, stronzo! Siamo venuti fin qui apposta, quindi adesso ci ascolti!» gli gridò in risposta Dee.  
«Nessuno ve l'ha chiesto e non me me frega un cazzo!»  
«Ehi, Mac, cosa sta succedendo?»  
Al fianco di Mac, improvvisamente, fece capolino Ted. Stava guardando l'altro preoccupato. Dennis sentì il proprio sangue cominciare a ribollire.   
«Niente, non preoccuparti» gli rispose Mac, facendogli segno di rientrare in casa. Ted, però, si voltò nella direzione dello sguardo di Mac, e vide Dennis. Sgranò gli occhi.   
«Ma quello non è quello stronzo del tuo amico?» chiese in un tono quasi schifato. «Lascialo perdere» continuò. La sua mano andò a posarsi possessiva sul braccio dell'altro.   
A quella vista, qualcosa nel cervello di Dennis scattò. Quello stronzo non l'avrebbe avuta vinta, ad ogni costo.  
«Charlie!» esclamò. «Accendi lo stereo!»  
Charlie provvedette a fare esattamente quello, poi lo alzò il più in alto possibile con le braccia. Dennis collegò il proprio cellulare, selezionò la canzone che aveva appositamente scelto per l'occasione e premette play, pregando che lo stereo funzionasse. Fortunatamente, per chissà quale miracolo divino, quello iniziò a gracchiare le prime note.

" _We're not strangers to love_  
 _You know the rules, and so do_ _I_ _..._ "

Alcuni passanti che si erano fermati, incuriositi da tutti quegli schiamazzi, iniziarono a filmare la scena. Qualcuno iniziò a ridacchiare. Tanto meglio, avrebbe per sempre avuto il momento del suo trionfo salvato in digitale, probabilmente caricato anche su internet.

" _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
 _Gotta make you understand_  
 _Never gonna give you up_  
 _Never gonna let you down..._ "

Dennis aprì le braccia in un gesto trionfale. Una serenata era stata un'idea semplice ma sicuramente efficace. Mac non avrebbe potuto resistere dinnanzi ad un gesto così romantico.   
Diresse di nuovo il suo sguardo verso l'altro, che dal canto suo sembrava... confuso?  
«Dennis» disse Mac dopo un momento, le sopracciglia alzate a corrugargli la fronte. «Mi stai trollando?»  
Dennis spalancò la bocca. «Trollando? Mi chiedi se ti sto trollando?» farfugliò. Dee e Charlie, l'una di fianco all'altro, gli bisbigliarono nello stesso momento: «Te l'avevamo detto» con un tono fin troppo supponente per i suoi gusti.  
Alzò le braccia al cielo. «Dannato internet! Ha rovinato per sempre un classico della musica!» protestò indignato. «È ovviamente una cazzo di serenata, ti pare che ti stia trollando?»  
«Be', la canzone è quella che è, ovvio che- aspetta, hai detto _serenata_?»  
L'espressione di Mac cambiò all'istante. Le sopracciglia erano ancora sollevate in confusione, ma ora la freddezza degli occhi di poco prima aveva lasciato il posto ad un'espressione più addolcita.  
«Sì, idiota, è _palesemente_ una serenata» proseguì Dennis. Fece un profondo respiro. Tutto dipendeva dalle sue prossime parole. «Mac, ascolta, lo so che mi hai detto che non vuoi più vedermi, che non vuoi più vivere con me, insomma che non vuoi avere niente più a che fare con me, ma sappiamo entrambi che è impossibile. Ci abbiamo provato più e più volte e non ha mai funzionato. E, in verità, non voglio nemmeno che tu lo faccia.»  
Fece una pausa. Intorno a lui, tutti i passanti che nel frattempo si erano posizionati in cerchio a guardare la scena erano piombati in un silenzio tombale. Rick Astley continuava a cantare.

" _We've known each other for so long_  
 _Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_  
 _Inside we both know what's been going on_  
 _We know the game and we're gonna play it_ "

Dennis, però, era concentrato solo su Mac. Mac, che lo stava guardando con una tale intensità che chiunque poteva leggergli in faccia quello che stava provando: malcelata speranza.  
«Non voglio vivere con nessun altro, non voglio _stare_ con nessun altro. Ok, sono stato uno stronzo, ma solo perché ancora non me n'ero reso conto, ma ora _so_. E so che lo sai anche tu. Puoi perdonarmi?»  
Tutti i presenti girarono contemporaneamente la testa verso Mac, in attesa.  
Mac, dal canto suo, pareva essersi paralizzato, la bocca spalancata. Ted gli lanciò un'occhiata torva. «Non penserai mica di perdonarlo così? Dopo quello che ti ha fatto? È un bastardo!»  
«Tu sta' zitto!» si intromise improvvisamente uno dei passanti. «Fallo pensare da solo!»  
«Ma tu che cazzo ne sai?» sbraitò Ted.  
Si alzò un mormorio tra la folla. Dennis sentì chiaramente qualcuno definire Ted uno stronzo. Sorrise. Finalmente il mondo gli dava ragione.  
Senza preavviso, Mac si ridestò dal suo stato di trance e serrò la bocca. Aveva un'espressione risoluta stampata sul volto.  
Si voltò e rientrò in casa. Ted, confuso, lo seguì. Non si affacciò più nessuno.   
Dennis sentì il cuore sprofondargli sottoterra. Mac l'aveva rifiutato. Nonostante fosse andato fin lì a scusarsi, Mac l'aveva rifiutato ed ora avrebbe continuato a vivere con Ted mentre a Dennis non sarebbe rimasto nulla, assolutamente nulla, solo il suo dannato cuore spezzato, e -  
Il portone del palazzo si spalancò. Ne uscì Mac, diretto come una freccia verso Dennis, la bocca serrata in una linea. Ecco, ora gli avrebbe tirato un pugno, cazzo.  
Protese un braccio verso di lui per cercare di fermarlo. «Mac, aspetta un momento, io-»  
Ma Mac non lo stava ascoltando. Gli afferrò il polso e abbassò il braccio proteso, senza però lasciare la presa. Dennis vide l'altra mano avvicinarglisi al viso. Chiuse gli occhi, in attesa dell'indebitamento colpo.  
Contro ogni sua aspettativa, la mano andò a cingergli la nuca. Mac lo strattonò in avanti e lo baciò.  
Dennis sbarrò gli occhi. Gli occhi di Mac erano chiusi, le folte ciglia gli tremavano leggermente sulle guance. La sua bocca si muoveva contro la sua. Le labbra erano un po' secche e la barba lo pizzicava. La mano dietro la nuca era salda, il pollice che andava lentamente su e giù quasi lo solleticava.  
Il cuore gli palpitava all'impazzata.  
Dennis sentì vagamente gli schiamazzi esultanti della folla intorno. Il suo cervello si era spento. Il mondo esterno non contava. Chiuse gli occhi e si immerse completamente in quel bacio. Portò entrambe le mani a cingere le guance di Mac, a sentire quella barba e quegli zigomi scolpiti.  
Una voce in particolare si alzò sopra le altre. «Ehi, cosa cazzo fai?»  
Era Ted. Dennis l'avrebbe ammazzato con le sue mani, lì e subito.  
Con suo grande rammarico, Mac interruppe il loro bacio e si voltò verso l'altro. «Scusa, Ted, ma non me n'è mai fregato un cazzo di te.»  
A quelle parole, una sensazione di calore gli si espanse dal petto. Decidette di rimanere in silenzio.  
«Cosa? Ma se ieri ti sei presentato all'improvviso a casa mia perché, parole tue, "Dennis è un bastardo"! E io ti ho pure consolato!»  
Mac fece spallucce. «Vero, ma ciò non toglie che non mi è mai fregato davvero niente di te. Scusa. Sei forte a letto, però!» aggiunse infine, alzando un pollice in su.  
Se gli sguardi avessero potuto fulminare, Dennis e Mac sarebbero morti in quell'istante. «Vaffanculo!» gridò Ted a pieni polmoni, puntando l'indice verso di loro. «Ad entrambi! Siete due bastardi, vi meritate tantissimo! Spero vi ammazziate a vicenda!»  
Senza aggiungere altro, alzò i tacchi, si voltò indietro e rientrò nel palazzo sbattendo il portone il più violentemente possibile.  
«Che stronzo» commentò Dee. Charlie annuì in risposta, abbassando lo stereo che nel frattempo si era ormai zittito da tempo.  
Mac tornò a voltarsi verso Dennis con un sorriso splendente come il sole. «Quindi sei serio? Vuoi che stiamo assieme? Perché questa non è una cosa dalla quale puoi tirarti indietro, bro» disse, portando la mano che gli stringeva il polso a cingergli delicatamente la guancia. I suoi occhi erano due pozzi ricolmi d'adorazione. Dennis si sentì quasi stordito.  
Portò una mano a stringere quella dell'altro. Voltò il viso e ne baciò il palmo. Mac seguì ogni suo movimento, sempre con quei suoi grandi occhi da cucciolo. Dennis non si sarebbe mai stancato di quello sguardo. «Sì, sono serio. Nessun giochetto stavolta.»  
Mac non aggiunse altro. Lo afferrò e lo alzò improvvisamente da terra, con tutta la disinvoltura di questo mondo. Dennis lanciò un gridolino di sorpresa e istintivamente portò le mani sulle spalle dell'altro e le gambe a cingergli la vita. Si sentì come un koala. Dallo sguardo compiaciuto di Mac, Dennis capì che quello era stato esattamente il suo scopo. Non fece in tempo ad arrabbiarsi, però, perché la bocca di Mac si fiondò di nuovo sulla sua. Non che se ne lamentasse.   
Non sapeva quanto tempo passò, ma quando si separarono per recuperare fiato la maggior parte dei curiosi se n'era già andata, mentre Dee e Charlie li stavano guardando con aria schifata.   
«Bleah» disse Charlie in una smorfia.  
«Mi sono già pentita di averli aiutati. Era meglio quandi erano repressi e non limonavano in pubblico» aggiunse Dee.  
Mac pareva non avere alcuna intenzione di rimetterlo a terra, né tanto meno dava segni di cedimento. Dennis prese quell'informazione e la andò a riporre in un angolino della sua mente. Più tardi gli sarebbe tornata utile. Molto utile. E doveva smettere di pensarci immediatamente se non voleva farsi venire un'erezione in mezzo alla strada.  
«Ehi, è omofobo!» rispose loro Mac.   
«Molto omofobo» gli diede man forte Dennis, sorridendo sornione. Quello sì che era un risvolto gradito a cui non aveva pensato. Essere omofobi non era mica carino, dopotutto.  
Dee spalancò la bocca, sbigottita. «Oh, no, con noi non giocate la carta gay! È sleale e falso, e lo sapete!»  
«Se pensano di fare la coppietta sdolcinata ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro potrei diventare omofobo specificatamente per loro, però» sottolineò Charlie. «Oddio, sto vivendo l'incubo che ho dalle superiori, non ci posso credere.»  
Dennis roteò gli occhi. Se davvero quei due odiavano il nuovo sviluppo degli eventi non avrebbero dovuto aiutarlo a confessarsi a Mac. Se ne sarebbero beccati le conseguenze.  
In ogni caso, Dennis aveva ben altri piani che rimanere lì a limonare davanti a sua sorella e al loro miglior amico. Si protese verso Mac e portò la bocca all'altezza dell'orecchio, per non farsi sentire dagli altri. «Se non ricordo male, abbiamo ancora un pompino in sospeso, io e te.»  
Sentì Mac deglutire rumorosamente. «Oh sì, decisamente.»  
«E allora andiamo a casa.»  
Mac non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Senza neanche posarlo a terra, lo portò fino alla macchina dove finalmente lo lasciò andare.   
«Ehi, un attimo, cosa volete fare...»  
Aprirono le portiere e vi entrarono. Dennis mise in moto.  
«No no no no, FERMI!»  
«Le chiavi! Non ho più le chiavi della macchina! Quando cazzo le ha rubate?»  
Uscì dalla postazione di parcheggio e accelerò.  
«DANNAZIONE, DENNIS!»  
Svoltò l'angolo, e finalmente non li vide né sentì più.

Dannati semafori. Tutti i cazzo di semafori della città si erano messi in combutta contro di loro e avevano deciso di non essere mai verdi. Nemmeno uno.  
Dennis tamburellò le dita sul volante. Dire che in quel momento era irritato era un eufemismo. Non solo odiava profondamente star fermo in macchina, ma ogni semaforo rosso significava altri minuti in più che si contrapponevano tra lui e l'essere scopato fino a che non avesse dimenticato persino il proprio nome. Era sul punto di uscire dall'auto e prendere a sassate quei cazzo di semafori di merda. L'unica cosa che in parte lo calmava era la mano di Mac, che stringeva delicatamente l'altra sua mano, quella che non era intenta a bucare la pelle del volante. Anche lui stava guardando con apprensione il semaforo, e la sua gamba stava andando su e giù da almeno cinque minuti buoni, però gli stava anche massaggiando la mano con movimenti lenti e leggeri. Quando aveva finalmente notato le bende non aveva detto nulla, ma sul suo viso era apparsa un'espressione corrucciata.  
Dennis si costrinse a smetterla con il picchiettio e a chiudere l'altra mano intorno al volante.  
L'ultimo quarto d'ora gli sembrava ancora un sogno. Un attimo prima era più che certo di aver perso ogni chance di poter anche solo rimanere amico di Mac, l'attimo dopo erano in macchina diretti verso casa per poter scopare. Nonostante il ritardo, Dennis si rifiutare di accostare in qualche luogo appartato e fare sesso in macchina. Né lui né Mac avevano più l'età per farlo, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era bloccarsi con la schiena nel bel mezzo dell'atto e ricordare così per sempre la loro prima volta. No, non avrebbe accettato nulla se non il suo letto morbido e spazioso.  
La sua mente tornò al momento in cui Mac aveva proclamato davanti a tutti che a lui, di Ted, non era mai fregato nulla. Significava che, per tutto questo tempo, anche mentre Mac stava con Ted, in realtà non aveva mai smesso di amare Dennis. Strinse ancora di più la mano dell'altro.   
Però, un momento. Se a Mac non fregava un cazzo di Ted, e anzi era ancora innamorato di Dennis, allora perché...  
Oh no.  
La luce del semaforo divenne verde. Dennis accelerò non appena sentì i clacson delle macchine in coda che lo intimavano di muoversi.  
«Mac» iniziò, scandendo bene la voce. Nessuno dei due aveva fiatato per tutto il viaggio in auto. Mac si voltò verso di lui, preso alla sprovvista. «Quando non facevi altro che parlare di Ted... era per farmi ingelosire?»  
Nell'auto tornò il silenzio.  
Mac si grattò la nuca. Lo faceva sempre quando era a disagio, o imbarazzato, o entrambe le cose. «Beh... sì» rispose sinceramente, guardando dritto fuori dal parabrezza.   
Dennis non poteva crederci. «Cioè mi stai dicendo che ho dovuto sopportare te che mi trapanavi le orecchie solamente perché pensavi che sarei diventato geloso?»  
Mac gli sorrise. «Sì, bro, ed ha funzionato!»  
Dennis... non poteva controbattere, perché era vero. Dannazione.   
«Certo, ad un certo punto ho pensato che fossi semplicemente omofobo e che odiassi vedermi con altri uomini per quello, però alla fine avevo ragione! Alla faccia di Charlie che pensava che avrei finito solo per farti fare una strage!»  
Te pareva che anche Charlie non c'entrasse in qualche modo con questa storia.   
Finalmente, Dennis imboccò la strada di casa e parcheggiò davanti al loro palazzo. Spense il motore e si voltò verso l'altro. «Mi sono dovuto sorbire _un mese_ di chiacchiere incessanti per colpa tua. È l'ora di mettere quella bocca che ti ritrovi a buon uso. E non sarò clemente.»  
Le pupille di Mac si allargarono visibilmente.   
Rimasero fermi così, a fissarsi negli occhi, per qualche secondo. Uscirono contemporaneamente dall'auto e si fiondarono di corsa verso l'appartamento.   
Mac trovò dei metodi _molto_ convincenti per farsi perdonare, quella sera.


	9. Epilogo

_Un anno_ _dopo_

  
  


«Un caffè nero e un cappuccino, grazie.»  
Ted trasalì visibilmente e si voltò si scatto. Sul viso aveva un'espressione sgomentata, la bocca aperta e gli occhi sbarrati.  
Dennis sorrise beffardo.  
Si portò una mano sul petto. «Ted!» esclamò, in tono falsamente sorpreso. «Non sapevo lavorassi qui!»  
Ted lanciò uno sguardo verso l'altro uomo che era con lui dietro al bancone - un tizio pieno di tatuaggi, probabilmente il suo superiore, troppo vicino per potersi permettere di fare scenate - e serrò la mascella. «Dennis, che _piacere_ rivederti» sputò tra i denti. «Che strana coincidenza che tu sia entrato proprio nel bar dove io lavoro, nonostante si trovi dall'altra parte della città rispetto a casa tua» continuò, non cercando nemmeno di nascondere il tono sarcastico.  
Tanto meglio per Dennis: significava che quella visita stava avendo effetto. Si appoggiò al bancone del bar e si protese verso di lui. «Beh, sai, stamattina io e _mio_ _marito_ abbiamo deciso di fare una passeggiata al parco qui vicino. La primavera è alle porte, dopotutto.»  
Ted sgranò gli occhi. «Tuo... marito?»  
Dennis sfoggiò il suo sorriso più smagliante. «Ah, non hai saputo?» chiese, fingendo confusione. Alzò la mano sinistra all'altezza dello sguardo di Ted, i cui occhi si puntarono subito sull'anello d'oro bianco che gli cingeva l'anulare. «Io e Mac ci siamo sposati.»  
Boom. Bomba sganciata. Ora attendeva solo l'esplosione.   
L'occhio sinistro dell'altro iniziò a tremare in preda ad un tic nervoso. «Congratulazioni, allora» disse piatto, prima di voltarsi ed iniziare a preparare caffè e cappuccino. Li fece di fretta e con palese rabbia repressa, facendo un lavoro da cani. Il suo superiore gli tenne gli occhi addosso per tutto il tempo. Dennis era sicuro che gli avrebbe fatto una bella strigliata, una volta che fosse uscito. Sogghignò.  
Ted glieli consegnò due minuti dopo, sbattendoli con violenza sul bancone e quasi facendoli strabordare. «Ecco qui i tuoi caffè. Paga alla cassa.»  
Dennis li afferrò, sempre con un sorriso stampato in faccia. «Grazie. Dirò a _mio_ _marito_ che lo saluti. Sempre che si ricordi di te.»   
Assaporò per qualche momento l'espressione sconvolta di Ted, poi si diresse alla cassa, pagò i caffè decisamente sovraprezzati ed uscì dal bar trionfante. Mai fu più felice di sperperare i suoi soldi in un locale hipster del cazzo.  
Mac era lì, di fronte all'entrata, che lo stava aspettando. «Bro, era proprio necessario?» chiese, ma non in tono accusatorio, protendendo la mano verso il suo cappuccino. Dennis roteò gli occhi. Stavano da ormai un anno insieme, si erano pure sposati, ma Mac ogni tanto lo chiamava ancora "bro". Le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire.  
Dennis glielo passò e fece un sorso dal proprio caffè. Era annacquato, e pure bruciato. Avrebbe lasciato al più presto una recensione negativa su TripAdvisor. Allora sì che il manager si sarebbe incazzato con quel coglione di Ted. «Necessario? No. Volevo farlo? Assolutamente sì, baby.»  
Mac sorrise. Strinse la mano sinistra di Dennis nella propria mano destra ed iniziò a giocherellare con la fede nuziale. Da quando si erano sposati, ovvero da ormai due settimane, Mac non perdeva occasione per trovare qualsiasi scusa per toccargli la fede, come se avesse bisogno di toccare con mano una prova tangibile della loro unione per essere sicuro che sì, si erano sposati davvero, proprio lui e Dennis, non era un sogno. Dennis provava ogni volta un'irresistibile voglia di baciarlo, cosa che ovviamente faceva. E così fece anche ora.  
Si baciarono lentamente e con tenerezza. Dennis non era ancora abituato a baci del genere. Per lui baciare era sempre stato un atto da fare solo durante il sesso, o comunque con la promessa di prestazioni sessuali future, ed era stato sempre un qualcosa che evitava fare se poteva. Non aveva mai desiderato così ardentemente baciare qualcuno, anche se solo per scambiarsi un veloce bacio a stampo o per lasciare un bacio innocente sui capelli dell'altro quando erano accoccolati sul divano a vedere un film. Se Mac non fosse stato decisamente il più sdolcinato e tattile tra loro due, Dennis si sarebbe probabilmente picchiato da solo per quelle sue smancerie. Almeno poteva ancora pretendere di essere il più distaccato e razionale dei due.  
Mac fu il primo a staccarsi. Gli angoli degli occhi gli si piegarono a causa del suo sorriso radioso. Dennis pensò che era adorabile. Non esternò quel suo pensiero, però, per cercare di mantenere ancora quel poco di dignità che gli era rimasta.  
«Sei adorabile quando fai il geloso» disse Mac. Lui, ovviamente, non si faceva tali problemi. Se già prima Mac esternava facilmente quel che provava per Dennis, da quando si erano messi insieme anche quel minimo filtro che aveva era stato strappato via e non perdeva occasione per dire quel che pensava. In parte, Dennis lo invidiava. Invidiava il suo fregarsene completamente, il suo non ossessionarsi sulla percezione che gli altri avevano di lui e il suo non considerare i sentimenti e la loro esternazione una debolezza. Dennis era riuscito a ricambiare il "ti amo" di Mac solo il giorno del loro matrimonio, e solo nell'intimità della loro camera da letto - ovviamente Mac si era trasferito definitivamente nella camera di Dennis - e solo nel momento di pace dopo aver fatto sesso. Nondimeno, Mac l'aveva guardato come se gli avesse appena regalato la luna e l'aveva baciato a lungo, stringendolo a sé.  
«Se lo dici tu» gli rispose, prendendo un altro sorso del proprio caffè. «Bevi il cappuccino che altrimenti si raffredda. Se lo fai raffreddare te lo faccio pagare di tasca tua.»  
«Sì, sì, lo so» tagliò corto Mac. Iniziò finalmente a bere il suo cappuccino, sempre però con quel suo sorriso di chi la sa lunga stampato in faccia. La sua fede brillò al sole. Sul lato interno di quell'anello, incise per sempre, c'erano le sue iniziali, _D.R_. . Una ormai familiare sensazione di calore gli si posò sullo stomaco. Strinse più forte la mano di Mac, ancora nella sua. Intrecciò le dita con quelle dell'altro.  
«Andiamo, cretino, non voglio passare l'intera mattinata piantato nel bel mezzo di un marciapiede.»  
Mac annuì.  
Si avviarono verso il parco, ancora mano nella mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mai avrei pensato di arrivare a scrivere più di 20000 parole, oddio  
> p.s. stay tuned perché quasi sicuramente questa fic verrà tradotta in inglese


End file.
